Fear and Destruction
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Percy is a creation of power from several beings. He is saving two demigods when he meets someone that will change him forever and make him decide to save the entire planet. TWICE! PercyxZoe. M for swearing, violence, lemons, and possible drugs and drinking... possible though.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson. I am not human, god, primordial, or a titan. If you really want to get fucking technical on me then you could say I am a mixture of all of them. About 15 years ago a small group of titans and a primordial came together to create a being from their own power before they faded to protect their own interests in the universe and that being was me. Perses the titan of destruction and peace, Pallas titan of warcraft, Styx the embodiment of the river and the personification of hatred, and Nyx goddess of the night all put their power into me. She is still around though. She was the one chosen to stay behind for a while to train me. Once her task is done she will put her last bits of power into me and fade like the rest and head for Aether's realm of the faded.

I have grown up in a city in Ireland called Dublin. There I could escape notice by the Olympians. Mother thinks they wouldn't be happy to see a new power in the land. Only a few minor spirits and gods know about me. There I was raised and taught never to back down. Not only was it drilled into me by my mother Nyx but also by the mortals there. Goddamn I will never lose my Irish accent. To those who actually know me though like Eris and Nike I am known as Percy Jackson, Master of Weapons and Lord of Fear. It's almost time for me to reveal myself to the Olympians. Shit is about to go down for them. Kronos is rising and I am going to lend a hand. I might even be nice enough to help that fucker who calls himself king when Gaia decides it's a good time to disrupt the peace. Well time for me to get on with my story.

I was sitting inside the place we stay when we are not out training. Its smack dead in the middle of Glasgow. Gangs and stuff run rampant. Eris was sitting across from me with Nike. They were playing a game of chess and Eris as usual was losing.

"This is bullshit." She said as Nike giggled in his chair.

"Its not bullshit. You just suck." He said.

"Well fuck you too then." Eris replied. She was very pretty. She was the perfect image of a punk rock teenager. She loved a good challenge. But this challenge was just too much for her. She was glaring at the board. Finally she pushed the board off the table and walked out of the room.

"Sore loser!" shouted Nike.

"Hey! Stop it you two." Nyx yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright alright." Nike muttered.

"OH SHIT!" Eris shouted from the front of the house

"What is it?" Nyx said as she came running to then front door where Eris was standing.

"It's Hades! He looks really edgy." He said.

"Crap. Percy disappear. We can't let him see you." She said looking back at me.

"Fine." I teleported about 10 miles to the outside of the city.

I walked around for a few minutes before I teleported back. Eris, Nike, and my mother were all arguing. Hades was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright what happened?" I asked them.

"Hades asked us to help his children. The ones he had before the pact. They are in a tight spot and he can't help them. Artemis and her hunters are on their way but they won't get there fast enough. Well Percy you are going to be revealed a little sooner than expected." Nyx said smiling but still with a worried expression on her face.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Just north of a small lake in New York." Eris said.

"Great. I will tip off there and save them. From what may I ask?"

"You may and you're not going to like it. There are about 500 monsters chasing them. They are being protected by a daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Athena. They are attracting huge amounts of monsters." Nike said staring at the ground.

"Shit."

A/N this is just an outline of the beginning. I thought of this and had to get it out. Its hopefully going to get better. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

In a few minutes I was ready. I wasn't taking anything with me. I didn't need to. Eris and Nike gave me a hug and Nyx kissed my forehead.

"When you are done there we will go to Olympus. I will see you there. Make me proud." She said.

"Alright." I replied. I threw up my hood over my head. I disappeared from the room and reappeared on a cliff top overlooking a battle going on below me. Two girls were doing damage to a huge number of monsters that were trying to kill them. They were protecting two children who looked a little bit younger than them. One girl was fighting with a knife and was moving quickly through the horde of demons from Tartarus. The other was calling down lightning bolts which were frying small groups of monsters every few moments. She was also using a spear and a shield of Fear. Aegis, that's what its name was.

I looked down on the fight for a few moments and took out a pair of ear buds that I had made. I turned them on and heavy electronic music filled my ears. Music sets the rhythm of the battle for me.

When the music had started I then jumped down. I hit the ground and the shockwave of power I released created a small crater in the ground and the ranks of the monsters. I got to my feet and the as the smoke cleared I went into battle mode.

I am the Master of Weapons. It's awesome. I never need to bring weapons because I am the ultimate weapon. My body becomes my weapon. My left arm morphed into a huge blade and my right became a heavy machine gun. I jumped into the fray.

I sliced a Cyclops clean in half with the blade then turned around and emptied several rounds of bronze into a hellhound. A harpy flew through the air and tried to rake me with its claws. Before it got close my body morphed again and a chain of black and red flew at it and shit straight through it before coming back. When it did I let it go passed me and slam into the ground behind me where several monsters were trying to get me from behind. I turned and ended them with a blast of rounds from my gun. The I morphed again and my arm with the gun became a hand with claws almost two feet long as did my other arm. I shredded several monsters and started carving destruction through the horde again. As I was fighting I saw silver arrows flying around me. The Hunters of Artemis were here.

The people there were too busy fighting to winder who I was which I was glad for. I didn't want to worry about that until later. I morphed back into a regular looking person. I punched straight through the Minotaur's chest and grabbed the axe it was carrying. I turned and raised it over my head and threw it at a dark red Manticore who was about to kill the two small children that the two girls had been protecting. It flew through the revolving as it went and then it cleaved right through the manticore's head and fell to the ground. The rest of the monsters that were there were being finished by the Hunters and the two girls. I conjured a huge bow and loosed an arrow at the last hellhound and watched the bronze dust fall as it disintegrated.

I was breathing normally and then saw about two dozen bows leveled at me. The Hunters….. just as trustful as I had heard.

"What did I do?" I asked in my thick Irish accent.

"Who are you **boy**?" one of the lead hunters asked. She wore a silver circlet and had black hair and a piercing gaze. I had never seen someone with some much determination and fire in their eyes.

"Who are you **girl**?" I responded sounding rather snarky.

"Don't play with me." She responded.

"Alright."

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am the Lord of Fear and the Master of Weapons. I am the last vestiges of power of Perses, Pallas, Styx, and Nyx." I said looking for a reaction. I got one but not the one I wanted. They all loosed their arrows. Time slowed down and I jumped into the air. I did a perfect flip over the arrows and landed about ten feet away from the spot where I had been.

"Did I also mention I am friendly?" I said.

"No." The girl said. They all already had more arrows out again. Then a girl who looked to be about 11 or 12 came out of the trees. She wore a silver circlet on her head.

"Zoe and the rest of you put down you're weapons. He is friendly. If he wasn't I think he would have killed you already. As she said this I snuck a glance at the four demigods who were staring at the proceedings in awe.

"Thank you. Whoever you are." I said relaxing slightly.

"You're welcome. Now explain to me again who you are." She said in a commanding voice.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am the Lord of Fear and the Master of Weapons. I am the last vestiges of power of Perses, Pallas, Styx, and Nyx." I said again. The girl winced at me.

"What?" I asked looking indignant.

"You are part titan."

"I am not part titan. I am part titan energy. Trust me there is a huge difference."

"Whatever. You are coming to Olympus with me now." She said.

"Ok then I guess I am." I said back.

She walked up and grabbed me and we both disappeared in a flash of silver. We appeared in the Throne Room of the Gods. The other Olympians were already there and were arguing over something. The three middle seats were filled by Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus who were all arguing over something while the other gods took sides.

"Who are they Hades?" thundered Zeus. With that all the gods were quiet.

"They are my children from before the pact. I put them in the Lotus Hotel for the last 70 years." The god of the underworld replied.

"Uh hello?" I said. Everyone looked at me and then at the girl.

"Artemis who is that?" asked Poseidon.

"I don't rightly know. I will let him explain." The girl who must have been Artemis said.

"Actually I am not the one doing the explaining." I said with a smirk. I could already tell that the gods were as dysfunctional as I had heard and as Nike and Eris had made them out to be.

Suddenly Nyx appeared in the room. All the gods except got off their thrones and bowed except for Zeus who raised his eye brows and spoke.

"Lady Nyx this is a surprise. What brings you here?" he asked rather warily.

"I am here because of my charge. He is here to help you defeat Kronos. He is not bound by the Ancient Laws in any way. He is what's left of Perses, Pallas, Styx and eventually me." She said.

"We don't need help." Said Zeus looking at me with disgust.

"Oh yes you do. Even if you don't which I highly doubt, better safe than sorry. Oh and if you do anything to hurt him I swear on the Styx that you will face my wrath as limited as it is now." She said sweetly.

"I will bear that in mind." He said stonily. "He will go to Camp Half-Blood. I do not trust him entirely yet and his trust will be decided there."

All the other gods were nodding in agreement. Then Artemis spoke.

"Thalia has informed me that the manticore who chased them spoke about a monster that could destroy Olympus. I believe I know what this monster is but I must make sure for certain. I will hunt alone this time. My Hunters will stay at Camp Half-Blood for the time being." She informed the council.

"Well I guess this is settled." Zeus said gruffly.

The gods started to disappear. Nyx walked over to me.

"Well that was not unexpected. I was hoping they would be a little nicer to you and me. Zeus is a real dipshit. Well I guess you will have to help the demigods for a while." She said grimacing.

"Ok it will be fine. Whatever I can do to help I will do. Besides its probably good for me to hang out with some regular teenagers." I said thinking about some kids my own age I had met in Dublin.

"Probably. I will go with you so you can get settled and then I will be off. I will say hi to Nike and Eris for you."

"Thanks."

We teleported to Long Island. We were in the middle of a field of strawberries. I bent down and picked one. It was AMAZING.

"I believe I have just found my new crack." I said staring at the half eaten strawberry in my hand.

"Yeah well don't eat the entire field. Come on we have to meet Chiron."

We walked through the field and into a forest. We walked out and saw a camp spread out before us. There was an arena and a set of cabins for each of the Olympians. We saw a lake where there were canoes racing across. The closest thing to us was an archery range where about 20 kids were firing arrows into targets about 50 feet away from them. I saw a centaur walking behind them and occasionally correcting their posture or the way they were releasing their arrows. Nyx beckoned me to follow and we walked over to the centaur.

Nyx tapped him on the shoulder and the old centaur turned around a huge grin spread across his.

"Lady Nyx it has been too long." He said.

"It has indeed Chiron. I have my charge here. The one I sent you the message about." She said looking at me.

I shook the old centaur's hand as he looked me up and down.

"Ah yes I remember. You revealed him to Zeus then?" he said'

"Yes and he decreed that he was to stay here. As much as I think that's rather stupid it might as well be since I cannot think of any place for him to go. He is needed here not in Ireland."

"Agreed. Well we will get him settled in one of the rooms in the Big House. Don't worry Nyx he will be fine. Anything else you need to tell me?" he asked wisely.

"Yes, the Hunters of Artemis are coming here to stay as the goddess herself is on a mission she decided to undertake alone. Just thought you should know since I don't think anyone was going to tell you."

"Thank you Lady Nyx." Said the centaur.

She disappeared with a wisp of wind. I looked at Chiron and he smiled at me.

"I am Chiron. I have been training heroes for the last few thousand years. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said kindly.

"Thank you. So do I go and get settled?" I asked confused now that Nyx had left.

"Yes follow me. I will have to announce your arrival to the rest of camp tonight." Chiron said.

"That's fine. I just need a place where I can nap every now and then." I said thankfully.

We walked through the camp and I looked around curiously. So this is what you get when you lock up a bunch of hormonal and horny teenagers with ADHD who have access to an armory and a vast assortment of powers. A festival of drama. Wow. I don't think it's going to be easy to handle this. Well they are all my age so here I go.

Me and Chiron walked up to the front porch of a big building. Well the name is pretty self-explanatory. The Big House? Yup self-explanatory in the extreme. We walked inside and I looked around. There was a living room with a small table where a deck of cards sat. We walked past a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. We walked up a staircase and into a hallway lined with rooms. I could tell that they weren't in use only the two closest ones were. That must have been Chiron's and who else?

"Who is in that room?" I asked.

"Oh that's Mr. D's room. Dionysus." He said rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"What is a god doing down here?"

"He was stupid a while back and Zeus punished him." He said

"Oh. Sounds normal."

"Yup it is. Alright you can take any of those rooms. They are all identical except for the last one which doesn't have a mini-fridge." He said.

"Ok." I walked over to one that was close to the staircase but not right next Chiron's or "Mr. D's" rooms. Since I was too lazy to go home and get them I snapped my fingers and used some power to transport my clothes into the drawers that were in the room. I took off my jacket which I noticed had bronze dust all over it. It looked like someone had spray painted it. It's hot and I don't want to clean this. Too lazy. Well I guess I will have to deal with out it for a while.

I stayed in my room getting used to the surroundings. Soon Chiron came up to my room and told me it was time for dinner. I walked out of the Big House with him and I followed him to a set of tables. Each one represented cabins. All the campers were there and were staring intently at Chiron and I.

"Everyone this is Percy Jackson. He is the last vestiges of power of Perses, Pallas, Styx, and Nyx. He is new here as you can see and is here to help us in the fight against Kronos. He was raised by Nyx in Glasgow, Ireland. He will be staying with us for a while. Also the Hunters of Artemis will be joining us tomorrow so prepare for capture the flag. Oh and Travis and Connor if you pull anything I won't help you if Artemis turns you into a jackalope. Percy will be with us for a while. So make him feel welcome."

Everyone clapped and I decided to sit down at the table where the girl I had helped out earlier today was sitting all by herself.

"Hey. You are Thalia right?" I said awkwardly.

"Yup yup. That's me" she said brightly.

I sat down across from her and we started talking about the camp. I learned about what the schedule was like and what was done around the camp. At first she was trying to be polite but after a while she opened up and dropped the act. She was really nice and friendly. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

You know those girls who aren't ugly but aren't pretty and look like they could take out any football player you have ever heard of? Well that's what I saw when I turned around.

"Hey newbie." The girl growled at me.

"Oh Clarisse piss off. Didn't you hear Chiron? He is made from the power of titans and a primordial. Why are you so stupid that you are going to mess with him?" Thalia asked.

"I don't think he is who he says he is." Growled the Clarisse girl.

"Do you want to find out?" I said rather heatedly. I did not like this girl. She was already pissing me off. I had learned to be nice to all girls but this one deserved special treatment.

"Maybe I do. I will see you for Capture the Flag punk." She said.

"She is really fucking stupid isn't she? I guess I am not scary. Well that's stupid I am the Lord of Fear." I said out loud.

"You are the Lord of Fear?" Thalia said gaping at me.

"And Master of Weapons." I said looking at her right back.

"Not bad." She said.

"Not bad?" I asked.

"Not bad." She replied with a grin on her face.

After a moment a horn went off and all the campers got up took their plates to the fire and started putting food into the fire. They were making prayers. I didn't get up. I got an odd look from some of the campers but other than that no one was looking at me. Me and Thalia talked some more before everyone started going to bed. I went up to Chiron to ask him a few things I was curious about.

"Chiron, do I have to take the classes?" I asked hoping it would be no.

"Of course not my boy. You can if you want but I would like you to help with some of them. You are a good fighter from what Nyx told me and do not need any more instruction." He said looking down at me.

"Ok good. I didn't really want to take the classes. Sorry if I sound like brat." I said not wanting this to come off the wrong way.

"You're not. Its fine I don't mind. But you will need to prove yourself to fit in with the other campers. I would say tomorrow night when the Hunters come for capture the flag."

"I have heard about that. Well good night Chiron. I want to get some sleep. I have had a long day." I said.

"Good night to you to my boy." He said smiling.

I walked up to my room and I fell into bed fully clothed and instantly went to the realm of Morpheus.

I awoke the next morning feeling fresh and awake. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. I looked like hell. My clothes were slightly ragged, my face looked like it was put through a battle and I had bead head. SHOWER TIME! I shouted inside my head. I took a quick shower and got dressed again and looked in the mirror again.

"Much better." I said out loud.

I walked outside and took in the feeling of sun on my face. The power I got from Perses may have a lot of destruction in it but also a lot of peaceful energy was there. I always felt relaxed in the morning. I walked around outside feeling glad that I was the only one awake at sunrise. I walked over to the arena where several dummies stood. I morphed my arm into the enormous blade I used. I leapt forward about 30 feet towards it and impaled it through the chest. I used a blast of energy from my other hand to propel the dummy of the blade and into another dummy knocking it back several feet. I turned to slash at another dummy but my arm blade was blocked by a black sword.

A boy about my age stood before me holding his sword against my blade. He had wild black hair and completely black eyes. He looked at me in the eyes and I realized who it was. Hades. I let my blade down.

"Thank you for saving my children Percy. You must have been hiding at the house when I came to them with my little problem."

"I was."

"Thank you very much. They are my only children out there right now. I am the only one who has kept his vow out of the three of us. Poseidon has one child who is here in the camp. Zeus had Thalia and I have Bianca and Nico. They are my last children so take good care of them please. You are not bound by the Ancient Laws so please do what you can to keep them safe." He said almost pleadingly.

"I will do what I can." I said.

"Thank you again." He said. He turned to leave but something snagged at my mind and I spoke again.

"Do the Olympians trust me?" I asked.

"No they do not. But I do. I am not exactly an Olympian now am I?" he said without turning around. He then stepped forward and disappeared.

I stood there for a while as campers started waking up and going to breakfast. I contemplated what I had heard. Then I heard two very distinct voices calling my name. I perked up instantly.

"Percy where are you? Chiron said you were out here somewhere." Shouted the voice of Nike.

"Come, come out where ever you are!" shouted Eris' voice. They came to the edge of the arena and stared at me.

"Oh I guess we found you." Nike said.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." I growled at them.

I ran to them and gave them both a big hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted them while laughing.

"Seeing you dumbass." Eris said.

We walked and talked while demigods passed them giving Nike and Percy strange looks while the guys were checking our Eris.

"Hey you know the Hunters of Artemis are coming sometime today so when they do make yourselves scare. They will not be happy to see you. Especially after what I heard you two did to them last time you met them." I said grinning.

"Hey we had a valid reason. That chick Phoebe was being a bitch." Nike said defensively.

"Well they all are at one point or another." I responded.

"You got that right."

I skipped breakfast to hang with Eris and Nike. But soon it was midday and I needed to help Chiron with whatever he needed me for. I was about to tell them when a hunting horn sounded throughout the camp. Nike and Eris froze with enormous grins on their faces.

"Outta here." I said jerking my thumb over my shoulder. "Now!"

"Fine, fine." They muttered.

I turned around as they disappeared and ran over to the arena where Chiron was waiting with the rest of the camp. He looked at me and smiled.

"Where have you been?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nike and Eris. Childhood friends." I whispered back.

"Lord Nike and Lady Eris were here?" he said shocked.

"Yup." I said grinning at him.

"Oh….. That's awkward." He said.

All the campers heads turned towards the doorway as another hunting horn sounded off and the Hunters of Artemis walked in lead by the same girl who I had had trouble with the day before.

Alright that's chapter 2 done. I am going to wait until after capture the flag, which will be the next chapter, to start on the quest for Artemis. Alright everyone who followed and favorite and those who haven't please review my story! I will put up Chapter 3 may be on Monday but may be tomorrow as well I don't know. I have a busy day so I am not sure I will have time to write Oh and by the way if I did a crap job explaining the whole morphing thing its supposed to be like Heller from Prototype 2. and Percy's accent is supposed to be like Callum's from the Far Cry 3 Co-op missions.

Edit: Like 30 seconds ago I found out Glasgow is in Scotland. I feel like a huge idiot now. So i changed it to Dublin. Sorry if anyone was offended.


	3. Chapter 3

So in case anyone didn't see it I was told that Glasgow is in Scotland not Ireland. So I changed it to Dublin. Sorry if anyone was offended. ONWARD! Oh yeah and apparently Nike is a goddess. Well I should start checking my facts. Well Nike is going to be a dude because I do not want to have to go back and change it

The group of girls clad all in silver walked down the central walkway to the main stage on the arena. The held their heads high as they walked. The guys from the Hermes cabin started wolf whistling while the Hunters looked at them with disgusted looks. I looked over at them and Travis caught my eye. I gave him the stop-it-now look. He frowned and turned to his cabin mates and started to shut the wee little bastards up.

"Thank you." A voice said.

I turned around and the girl who I had argued with was looking at me.

"Your quite welcome." I said smiling at her. She didn't give me a nasty look so I guess I did something right.

"Welcome Zoe. It is good to see you here again." Chiron said forcing a smile to the girl, Zoe. She didn't reply.

Chiron started speaking about how they were welcoming they Hunters of Artemis and treating them with absolute respect. During this he glared at the Apollo and Hermes cabins which poker faced their way through it. I was not listening. I was too busy staring at Zoe. Without a doubt she was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was maybe one or two inches shorter than me and had coppery skin. It looked very smooth. She had a graceful posture that outlined her very well when she stood straight. She had long dark hair that fell down her back. It looked like a river of night one someone's head. She stared straight ahead then turned her head and locked eyes with me. I quickly turned away hoping she didn't notice.

Chiron finished up his speech with a few notices including the Capture the Flag game that would take place tonight. Campers versus Hunters. A lot of the kids in the Ares cabin screeched with delight and pumped the air with their fists. Everyone else looked less than happy. As everyone left the arena I jogged over to Thalia, the girl I had helped save, and asked her what was up with everyone looking like they had seen the ghosts of their ancestors over the Capture the Flag game.

"Last time none of the campers except for the Ares cabin came away from that fight with a large amount of bruises and several serious injuries." She said gravely.

"Well they aren't going to try to kill you right?" I scoffed.

She gave me a hard look. Oh shit.

"They actually try to kill you?" I asked shocked to the extreme.

"Mainly the guys and Aphrodite's kids. Don't worry no one has ever been killed." She said still rather grim.

"Great." I muttered.

I walked away feeling slightly sick. I walked back to the Big House where I found Chiron talking with the two siblings that I had helped protect. They stopped when I approached.

"Ah this is Percy. He helped you escape from all those monsters." He said kindly.

"Hey." They said looking up at me. I smiled and walked past them into the building. I walked to my room and since Nike and Eris had left I decided to be anti-social. I set on the bed and looked around. The room was really bare, with just the bed and a chest of drawers against a wall. I looked around and was starting to think. Major progress right?

I walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights and closed the door. I walked back to the bed and sat down in a meditative position like Nike had shown me. I surrounded myself in my thoughts. Literally. As usual three orbs of purple light sprang from me and started to circle my head while 2 orbs of blue light orbited my hands. They moved slowly and were swirling with the images that were going through my head. I started to think about Zeus and the other gods. What would happen if they decided not to trust me? I would leave them alone. No I wouldn't. I would still help. Wait why? Because of that girl. NO… nononononononono not at all because of her. You, that thought, go kill yourself. You know it's true. No shut up. I would still help because it's the right thing to do. If I didn't Olympus would fall and the whole reason for my existence would have ended.

"Excuses, excuses", said the little voice in the back of my head again.

Ergh. That voice was getting really annoying. This had nothing to do with that girl. She is a Hunter of Artemis. She doesn't date people. Even if I did like her she would never go for me. Wait how the hell did I get into this trail of thought? Shit.

What about the children of Hades? They might be in danger from Zeus. He might want to hurt them since he doesn't anyone but Thalia there for the prophecy. He is also worried about them if they change sides. They wouldn't do that. I will make sure of that. Maybe if I can gain their loyalty they will at least never betray me. Then I can watch over them and make sure they don't do that. Not bad.

I was so lost in my thought train that I did not notice the slim figure that slipped into my room. It was slim and had waist length dark hair. The figure who was obviously female stared at the orbs floating around me. She especially looked at the ones that had images of her in them. Zoe looked around quickly and deciding better then interrupt the meditating boy in front of her she took a last look at the images and then walked out.

I heard the door click shut and that knocked me out of my concentration loop. I looked around and wondered who had been there.

After a few minutes of me wondering what had happened a knock on my door made me get up and open it. In the door way was one of the siblings I had saved. The little boy looked up at me and spoke in a small voice.

"Dinner. I am supposed to get you for the camp dinner before the Capture the Flag game." He said. What a cute child.

"Thank you. Nico. That's your name right?" I said.

"Yup yup!" he said happily.

We walked down to the tables where I had had my meals. The entire camp was already at the tables. Chiron was speaking about last minutes details about Capture the Flag. They were to go to the armory as soon as they were done eating and get ready. The Hunters would go to their cabin to get ready. I sat down at the Apollo table with a kid named Lee Fletcher. He was pretty cool and was not like most sons of Apollo. He had not inherited the sun god's annoying personality. I laughed with them for a while before I caught the eyes of Zoe staring at me. I looked at her quizzically and she looked away pretending nothing had happened. Soon there were about the half the campers left and everyone was dragging each other to the armory while the Hunters had already left for their cabin. I had also caught Clarisse punching her hand into her fist while staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

I followed the rest of the campers to the armory. I headed for Thalia who was staring at a map with Annabeth and a blonde boy from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Percy. This is Luke Castellan son of Hermes. He is helping us with the defense of the flag." She said.

"Dow we need a defense?" I asked.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean there are only like 50 Hunters and like 150 of us." I said.

"Quality not quantity idiot. We only have about 50 good fighters that could hold their own against the Hunters. The rest are basically just meat shields." Thalia said. She was wearing a black metal vest that had the symbol of Zeus on it as well as a canister of MACE strapped to her pants.

"True, true. How long do these last usually?" I asked.

"The longest was about 3 days. But that was like 20 years ago. They actually finished it. The Hunters won though. Usually the entire night though. These games are intense. Especially with the Hunters here." Said Annabeth.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at the other two who nodded.

"So what's the skinny?" I asked.

"The Hephaestus cabin is setting up traps while the Hermes cabin will scout out the Hunters area. They usually are the best at sneaking around. The Apollo cabin will be on defense except for Lee. He is one of the best offensive people I have ever met. He is a fucking ninja! The Ares cabin is always on permanent offense. Demeter and Dionysus are on support and Aphrodite…. Well they are pretty much useless. Everyone else will just help where they can. Athena is usually strategy so they go offense. We need to establish control over the bridge in the forest and the lake. Also we will need to advance slowly so we don't get tripped up by any traps that have been laid out by the Hunters. Alright you two know what to do. Percy you can come with me." Thalia said.

I walked with her and she turned to me.

"Since you are a basically a god I want you as the wild card. You can teleport so use it to maneuver around the battlefield. Don't just teleport to the flag. Chiron will declare us the losers of you do. I think. Well anyway point is just don't do it. We will need you everywhere. I need you to be in close communication with me." She said very seriously.

"Got it." I said.

"Good lets go."

We walked out of the armory as a trickle of campers followed us. The sun was setting and night was falling fast. This was going to get intense.

Chiron met us at the home point of our team.

"Alright you know the rules. No maiming. I know the Hunters are vicious so I will be field medic. Boys if you can try not to get in a fight with anyone you can't handle. The boundaries are the stream near the archery range and the edge of the camp. It's bigger than normal. About 3 miles long and a half mile wide. So you have a lot of ground to cover. My advice before the game begins is listen to your cabin leaders. They will be your commanders. Teamwork is the way to win." He said. In him I could see the teacher and hardened veteran of countless battles. I then remembered he was a son of Kronos.

We all left to go to our places. After about 10 minutes a horn sounded throughout the forest.

"Let the games begin." I heard someone mutter.

Everyone was looking towards Thalia. She gave several hand signals and then one that clear meant move out. Very slowly the 20 or so campers in Hermes cabin shot out of there places and off into the forest. Then she gestured to the 60 campers on offense and started slowly creeping forwards. We passed several traps and one or two Hephaestus campers manning ballista. They shots were blunted but still would break a few bones. Then we got to a clearing stretching the width of the entire forest. Thalia held up her fist and then whisper shouted to us all.

"Tactical move forward. Set up defense here. Archers prepare to drop flares." She said. I saw 5 archers pull out arrows that had red sticks on the end. They were clearly going to be the light sources for the battle.

Thalia moved forward as did about 30 of the best fighters. Everyone else spread out along the general area of the break in the trees. We crept forward still not seeing a single sign of our enemy. Then we heard a shout to our right and a flare went off in the darkness. Thalia looked in that direction and yelled a battle cry. About 20 hunters were chasing a Hermes camper who was yelling and carrying a flare. An arrow grazed his head and sent him scampering into the ranks. The two forces met with a clash and I sent myself into battle mode. I didn't morph this time but brought out a bronze sword that I had been given from Nyx. Anaklusmos. The best weapon of all time. I swiftly sought out my first target. A girl with red hair charged me. I dodged the knife she threw at me and then blocked the slash of a short sword at my neck. I rolled away from the blow and then slashed down on her sword. She was clearly an experienced hunter. We exchanged blows before I was able to disarm her and knock her out of action. I saw Zoe battling an Ares camper. The Ares camper was disarmed and had a nasty bruise put into his head. She took off past the battle and I shot off after her. I jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch above her. She heard me going after her and looked up. A silver glint warned me to the presence of the arrow aimed for my throat. I grabbed it about an inch away from me and threw it away. I then did a perfect flip through the air and landed in front of her stopping her swift advance. I drew my sword and slashed at her. The blade glinted in the light of the flare's light. The Apollo campers must have been holding the flare's there since they were not moving from their position in the sky. I continued my arc down towards her. It was stopped by two hunting knives that glinted silver against the light just as my sword had done. She disengaged from me and struck at me again. The silent fight was intense. I saw her dive for my chest and I blocked her then feinted to her right before changing to try and strike her left hip. I did not expect her to know what I was going to do. I felt the knife slip past my defenses and graze my cheek. Golden ichor spilled out of the deep cut and I grunted as she laughed at me. I went battle mode then.

My body morphed and I became the weapon again. I saw her face change from laughter to shock then to determination as my sword arm thing came down on her head. I was blocked again and again and again by the beautiful girl I was battling. Beautiful? What? No not now.

I twirled and slashed at her then was stopped by a spear flying through the air and burying itself next to my head in a tree. I turned and saw Clarisse and a few of her goons walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and stopped my fight with Zoe. She took off towards the base.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To give you initiation. No one gets by it. Not even you." She said.

She then swung a sword at me which I easily blocked. She was much slower than Zoe and an idea formed as I saw her sword flash toward me. I blocked it with my arm which had morphed into a metal that blocked the sword. She tried to twist away but before she could I grabbed the sword and threw it aside. She took a clumsy swing at my head. I then ran towards her and before she could move I flying ninja kicked her in the face breaking her nose with a crack. She screamed in and rage and got to her feet. Blood poured from her nose.

"I am not scared of you." She said thickly.

"You want scared?" I said. I looked around me and saw her goons close in. I then looked within myself and summoned my energy. I rose off the ground and then waves of black and red energy rolled off me. The energy of Fear. I summoned my own creatures. They snapped at the feet of the campers as they walked around me. Then I morphed and became a Nightmare. People have told me that I don't become any one thing in particular. I just become the most scary thing imaginable. I could see the kids of Ares look at me and scream. I laughed and I heard my own voice. It was deep and sounded like that of what I imagined the devil of the Bible to sound like. I flew after them in the direction they had gone. I laughed harder and harder then I ran into the all out war zone of the Capture the Flag. The campers had been pushed back by the Hunters. I saw that the Hunters had called for the rest of their band which had been guarding the flag. The campers had joined up with the defenders and were fighting to just slow the advance of the hunters. I dropped out of my form and threw myself into the battle. I saw Zoe cutting down campers left and right to get to the flag. I shouted with all my might and a sound wave blasted the forces on both sides out of my way. I then summoned a bow and fired an arrow at Zoe. It had a rope on the end which caught around her ankle and tripped her up. I then saw a group of Hunters running across the boundary with the flag.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Thalia shout.

"What the hell happened?" shouted about half the campers while the Hunters were laughing their asses off.

"PERCY!" I heard Thalia shout. I turned around then a fist connected with my face. I fell backwards.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you and we needed you. Did you leave?" she shouted to me.

I sprang to my feet and my rage was coming off me in waves.

"I was too busy scaring the shit out of Clarisse. She interrupted me in the middle of a fight with Zoe." I shouted.

"Bullshit. Clarisse isn't anywhere near here. I saw her running back to the base." She shouted back.

"Yeah after I used Fear on her and she ran like a little girl with some of her goons."

Her rage was as great as mine. She punched me again and I felt lightning travel through me. I was blown back about 50 feet. I got up. I heard someone shouting but I didn't care. I concentrated power to my hands and a beam of twisting black and red power shot from it and blasted Thalia in the chest. She flew back farther then me with her shirt smoking. I jumped through the air and pounded the ground right next to her. A shockwave created an earthquake. She got to her feet and from thin air brought a lightning bolt sword. She slashed at me at the same time I brought forward my morphed arm. The two collided and an explosion rocked the area and we flew apart.

I landed and everything went black.

I was standing on top of a mountain inside the ruins of a palace. I saw a great blue dome of the sky and looked for Atlas underneath it. Instead my eyes landed on the goddess Artemis. I opened my mouth then I saw Atlas walk into the picture. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek.

"You see they do not know. They will never come for you. You will be stuck under the dome of the sky like I was. Maybe all the Olympians will take turns under it when we have won this war." He said sweetly.

She spat at him. He looked at her disgusted and then slapped her across the face. I winced and then her eyes focused on me.

"Help me! Whoever you are help me. I can't take this pain any longer." She screamed at me.

Atlas whirled around and saw me standing there. He charged towards me and before he could touch me I woke to Chiron shaking me vigorously. I saw Thalia already awake and walking around slowly. I also saw several Hunters walking around me looking at me in awe and a little hint of fear. I saw everyone staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You caused an earthquake that lasted about 10 minutes. It was huge. Also the explosion flattened about a 50 foot radius of trees. Luckily the trees you killed were nymphless. They had not yet been inhabited." He said sternly.

"Chiron I am so sorry." I said slightly scared he would make me leave camp.

"It's alright my boy. Even the gods cannot control their powers sometimes." He said smiling.

We went back to the arena where Chiron handed Zoe a ring of laurels and congratulated them on their victory. The battle had in total lasted about 10 hours. It hadn't felt that long. Right before the end I talked to Chiron about my vision. He paled and quickly called a meeting.

I walked to the Big House where I found a room full of several people. They were all sitting around a table with serious looks on their faces.

"Ah here is Percy." Chiron said.

I walked in and nodded to Zoe who smiled at me. Wait what? Zoe was smiling? No way!

"Please tell us what you saw." Chiron said bringing me back to my senses.

I explained and all the Hunters in the room gasped and started to speak at once. Chiron called for order.

"We will need a quest. Zoe will lead it since she is the leader of the Hunters at the moment and she should be the main one to help save her mistress. Go to the Oracle and get you prophecy." He said.

She walked out of the room and several agonizing minutes passed. Then we heard footsteps in the hall way.

"What did she say?" one of the hunters asked. She was a big beefy girl who rivaled that of Clarisse in crazy looking girl.

"Five shall go into the west to the goddess in chains. One shall be lost in the land without rain. The new ally shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail. Fear and Destruction one must withstand. And one shall face a parents hand." She said gravely.

"Well 3 campers and 2 hunters sounds good. And Percy must go. He is clearly the new ally. Fear and Destruction though, that does not bode well for any of us." Chiron said.

"That seems agreeable though I would like more hunters then campers. But if that is your wish Chiron I will go by it. I choose Phoebe. I would like Bianca to come as well. The new girl. She proved herself worthy during the battle. She put at least 10 of my hunters out of action. And Thalia shall join." She concluded.

Phoebe and the other girl whined about traveling with me since I was a boy but Zoe gave them a look and they were quickly silent.

"Well it's settled then. You have no time to waste. You will leave tomorrow morning. Rest and prepare for the journey ahead." He said.

The meeting adjourned and we all went back to our rooms. My head was spinning at the events of today. I walked into my room and fell onto the bed and fell asleep within seconds.

Ok that's the end of that chapter. Wow I wrote that in like 2 hours. That was one of my longer chapters so I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me how the Capture the Flag thing was. I thought it came out well but I never know. Review Please. Sorry again for the fact mistakes I made if anyone was offended. I also am keeping Luke on the gods side and throwing in another bad character instead.


	4. Chapter 4

The wee hours of the morning passed slowly as we all slept. Not a single one of us would have seen the large figure sneak out of one of the cabins and walk towards the lake. The figure raised her right hand and started to speak into it.

"They are sending a quest. To find Artemis. It's the Phoebe girl and the new girl, Bianca as well as Zoe. Also the daughter of Zeus and the weird new person. I hate him. He is scary you should watch out for him. He is some sort of godly thing. He turned into something weird and he scared me. He turned into my worst nightmare." Clarisse said.

"We can more than handle him. You have done well. Do not worry we will soon have them in our grasp." An Asian voice said.

"Alright. Is there anything else you require of me?" Clarissa said speaking close to the scythe charm.

"Yes, keep a close eye on the Hunters and keep us informed of their movements. And keep an eye on the brother of Bianca Di Angelo. He is a powerful demigod as she is." The voice said again.

"I will. Clarisse out." She said.

She turned around to see if anyone was there. But no one was there to see her betrayal.

I woke up at around eleven in the morning since it had been a late night. What had woken me up was standing over me poking me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I shouted. "Thalia never scare me like that ever again."

She rolled on ground laughing her ass off.'

"Your face! Was! PRICELESS!" she shouted with laughter.

"Thalia I am fucking naked right now!" I shouted.

"Oh…. Awko taco…." She said. She turned around as I got out of bed. I quickly put some pants on.

"Alright you can look." I said. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at me.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"Definitely not." She said eyeing me still though.

We stood there awkwardly before Chiron poked his head in to the room and spoke while trying to hide a smile.

"You guys better get going. You only have a few days before Artemis' strength will fade." He said.

"He is right we better start to move. Is everyone else up?" I asked glad for the interruption.

"They are all awake and ready to go. You might want to start moving. You can be out of here in the next 20 minutes if you are lucky." The old centaur said.

I shot out into action. I threw on some clothes and stood up.

"I'm ready! Let's get the hell outta here." I said.

"Aren't you going to take anything with you?" Thalia asked.

"Don't need to. I don't need weapons and I assume you guys have drachmas and mortal money to buy food and stuff. If I need clothes I can just snap my fingers and boom new clothes. Not that hard. It's pretty legit to be able to do that." I said proudly.

We walked out of the Big House and into the main area of camp where the rest of the camp was gathered waiting for out departure. I saw Clarisse glaring at me. She looked ready to kill me. I saw the Stoll brothers standing there actually not doing something stupid for once. I smiled at the crowd who I had only known for a few days. When I come back hopefully there will be some time for me to get to know them before I take off into the blue. I shook Chiron's hand and he gave us some parting advice.

"Don't do anything stupid. Like actually. Nothing stupid." He said with a very very very serious look on his face.

"Alright nothing stupid boss." Thalia replied.

We walked out of the camp towards the dusty road where Argus was waiting with a car that had Delphi Strawberries on the side.

"Argus is going to take us to New York City where we can get transport to Mount Tam." Zoe said.

"I was not aware we were going across the entire United States. When was this decided?" I asked confused.

"Stupid boy that's where Atlas was holding the sky." She responded. This time she did have a nasty look on her face so I guess I messed up. I shrugged and we sat in the car in silence.

We were dropped off in Times Square and Argus immediately took off without a goodbye. Thalia then started looking around for something.

"Where is that damn car rental?" she asked out loud.

"You mean that car rental?" I asked pointing to a building that had a sign that read: Apollo's Car Rentals.

"No, but I have a feeling a friend of Artemis put it there." Thalia said.

We walked over to it where a tall blonde man with one black shoe was trying to pull on his other one. This was clearly the sun god since he had eyes that shined like the sun.

"What can I do you for?" he asked looking at us. "Oh it's you guys. Well come on in then."

We walked inside the rental and passed a garage where we saw a Masarati Spyder sitting.

"Is that the-

"Sun Chariot?" Apollo finished. "Indeed it is."

My companion's mouths nearly hit the floor when they saw it. I looked at the car that was sitting next to it.

"Screw the Sun Chariot when you could have a custom van made by Hephaestus." I said running over to check it out. "Holy shit. This is one powerful car. Hey Apollo can we borrow this?"

"Sure. But bring it back in one piece. Before you go I need to talk to you all." He said winking at the two hunters flirtatiously while they rolled their eyes.

"You all know that I am the brother of Artemis. So if you don't find her in time I will skin you and make your intestines into a lanyard." He said vehemently.

"Ok we will don't worry Apollo." I said quickly. All of the others nodded very quickly.

"Even the hunters will not withstand my wrath. So start running. Or driving as the case may be." He said smiling at us.

"Alrighty then let's get the hell outta here. Keys please?" I said smiling.

He tossed Zoe the keys and we climbed into the van we were going to be riding in. We shot out of the garage as soon as Apollo opened the door to the garage.

"Hey woah slow down! You are going to kill us!" Thalia shouted. I just laughed and Zoe turned her head to the side and smiled at me. Wait smiled at me?

Finally we had all calmed down and were sitting in the car talking or twiddling our thumbs. I was looking at the fun little doodads Hephaestus put into the car. I pressed a little button and a little slot opened and in it was a small black iPod touch. I turned it on and looked through it. Every app imaginable was there. I opened the music folder and I found that every song ever recorded or played was in there. Hephaestus had unlimited space on this iPod! I flipped through it and found some of the songs Nike and Eris listened to when they had speakers. I connected the iPod to the car and started a song.

"What the hell- OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!" a screech came from the back.

"Bowling for Soup 1985!" shouted Thalia poking her head into the front seat.

"Calm yourself child." I said pushing her back into her seat. I started flipping through it and like a teenage boy I started changing the song every few seconds. I settled with For What Its Worth by Buffalo Springfield. It was good car music. We were flying down the interstate at about 90 miles per hour.

"Bianca choose a song." I said passing her the iPod. She flipped through it and chose a Green Day song that I had heard. Last Night on Earth.

"Seems fitting doesn't it?" she said grimly.

"Well aren't you a bright ray of fucking sunshine," I said looking at her.

"What?" she said. I glared at her and she glared back.

We all sat in silence listening to the song before I snatched the iPod from Bianca and turned the music off. For some reason Phoebe was glaring at me.

"Alright when we get to Mount Tam what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we will need to face Atlas and whatever his monsters are. We need to put him back under the sky since he is the only one who can hold it for all time." Thalia said.

"Yeah so Zoe what are his weaknesses?" I asked looking at her.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Oh nononononono not good.

"Zoe?" Phoebe asked looking at her with a scared face.

"Zoe oh my gods I am so sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to tell them." I said stuttering a lot as I said it.

"Its ok Percy. Phoebe Atlas is my father. I am….. Was a Hesperiede." Zoe said bluntly looking at the other Huntress.

Thalia drew her spear and Bianca drew a large knife she had been carrying. They were both looking at Zoe with mixed expressions. Zoe pulled over.

"I have been serving Lady Artemis for the last 2000 years and you think I would switch sides now? I am completely loyal to Olympus!" she said.

"How do we know that?" Thalia spat at her.

Phoebe turned on her and put a knife around her neck.

"Touch Zoe and I will kill you." She said.

"I swear on the River Styx that I am loyal to Olympus and Lady Artemis." She said staring at the daughter of Zeus.

"Alright now that we have this settled let's get moving. Maybe we should discuss this when we are closer to Mount Tam." I said raising my hands in a hand gesture of peace.

"Alright." Agreed the group.

"Why is the boy the peace-keeper?" asked Phoebe and Zoe.

"Because I am no one's side here." I said.

We carried on with the journey in silence only talking to ask where we were. A few hours passed.

"Alright I am hungry. Get off here and hope there is some food and a bathroom." Said Thalia as we entered Minnesota. We had gotten long way in a very short amount of time because of this fucking awesome van.

Zoe yanked the wheel to the right and we sailed down an exit. There was a small diner to our left and we parked next to it. We all walked inside and sat down. I looked at the rest of the group. They all looked like shit. Zoe had red eyes and Bianca had purple shadows under hers. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph cars are devilish creatures.

We each ordered some kind of food stuffs and we sat down to wait. As we waited we heard the roar of a motorcycle. Through the window I could see it clearly. It was a huge Harley with flames on the pipe. It was big but nothing like the man who was sitting on it. He must have been at least 300 pounds pure muscle. He was about 6 feet and 8 inches. Probably the tallest man I had ever seen. He wore sunglasses but behind them I could see red eyes the burned with the fire and blood of battle.

"Ares." Phoebe growled.

"Well you are not wrong. And might I say Phoebe darling how lovely you are looking?" he said smiling at her showing us gold teeth.

"No you may not. Say what you have to say quickly and get out of here." She said with a look that would make a weaker man run for his life and hope that the girl hadn't sent the devil as her emissary.

"Fine. I may speak to you though Jackson." He said looking right at me.

"You may but like she said make it fast. I don't like you already and not usually is that a good thing from anyone." I said. It was true he looked like a complete asshole but I have an opinion about everything so what can I say?

"Don't make me your enemy boy." He growled.

"Don't make me your enemy you old fart." I said back with a completely straight face.

The rest of the group gasped and even Phoebe looked scared. Ares leaned forward and brought his face an inch from mine.

"I am the god of war little immortal. You cannot hope to defeat or kill me so start saying your prayers because I am in a mood that proceeds murder. " he said. His eyes were like bonfires of war. They wrre boaring into mine like drills.

"Well I am created from the energy of the titan of war and the titan of destruction so keep your trap shut." I said still completely serious. He sank back away from me but still looked ready to kill me.

A waitress came up and brought us our food.

"You need to pay now." She said.

Zoe started checking her pockets.

"Where is the money you guys?" she said.

"Don't worry I got this." Said Ares handing a few gold dracgmas to the girl.

"But this isn't-"

"Got a problem with it darling? Because I don't have a problem running you through with this." He said as he pulled out a huge knife. It was actually a sword but on him it looked like a cheese knife.

The waitress backed off hurriedly. She sprinted away from our table.

"I was right you are an asshole!" I said. I got up from the table as did Ares. Then I punched him putting as much energy as I could into the blow. It connected with his stomach and he flew out the front doors of the diner and through the side of another building across the street. I gestured for everyone to grab their food and follow me. I walked to the car and got into the driver's seat.

"I'm drivi-"

"No you're not. You're eating. Keys please." I said angrily.

After what she had seen me do to Ares she didn't argue. We took out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. I had floored the gas pedal when I heard a motorcycle on our right. I rolled my eyes. I poked me head out the window and saw Ares screaming toward us with a shotgun. I morphed my arm and it became a super powered RPG. I fired at the war god and he was lifted off the motorcycle and put out of action for at least 2 days in a mountain in the Appalachians.

"What was that?" asked Bianca.

"Oh nothing." I said pulling my head and arm back inside the window. Phoebe was looking out the back window at the spot where Ares had been. She turned to me with a huge grin.

"Just so you know you are now my new favorite person." She said.

"Watch out my friend you are showing emotion." I said smiling at her.

"I am not your friend though." She said dropping her grin.

Zoe had been staring at me for a few moments from the passenger seat with a smile on her face. I smiled back. We were still going down the interstate.

This ride was going to take forever. Soon it was dark outside and I was tired.

"Hey do we want to keep going or do we want to stop for the night?" I asked as I got off the interstate and went off the road a ways in case we ran into any monsters. Mortals already had enough troubles.

"Let's stop. I want to stretch my legs for a little bit and not have to worry about us crashing." Phoebe said. Bianca was nodding her head.

"We don't have enough room for everyone though." Thalia said.

"Wait yes we do. Everyone out for a moment. I think Hephaestus foresaw a few things." I said looking a button on the dashboard.

They all got out and I pressed the button. Immediately the car stretched and groaned. After some loud noises and a few minutes the car stood in front of us as an RV camper. It was open to the air so we wouldn't bake while inside.

"Oh hells to the yeah." Said Thalia. "I claim that one."

We all claimed our own territory and settled down into the bunks. I settled in for the night.

I had been asleep for a few hours when I woke. I have always been a light sleeper since I didn't really need to but it was fun. The source of me waking was Zoe. She was slowly getting out of her bed and walking out of the RV/Van thing. I watched her go before I decided to follow her. I silently got up from where I had been sleeping and followed her out of the Rv. She walked through the forest to a cliff top where she looked out across the valley. She emitted some sort of silvery glow which made her look absolutely gorgeous. Ok slow down Percy let's not get to hasty.

I watched her as she sat down and stared across the valley. Then she spoke.

"Percy are you going to tell me what you are doing there?" she asked.

"Because you woke me up and I wanted to know what you were going to do. I am sorry about revealing your parentage. I didn't know that they were not aware of it." I said. She smiled at me.

"its quite alright. Thank you for apologizing. Most men don't have that decency." She said.

"Well I am not most men am i?" I said cheekily.

"Well no I guess you are not. You are just as arrogant though." She said smirking at me.

"Ain't that a bitch." I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know Percy you are the first male I have ever respected or at least in some small way cared for. I hope you know that," she said very seriously.

"Actually I didn't and now that I do I am honored. I didn't know I was that different." I said.

"You are honest and kind. Two things that a lot of men lack in large quantities. Oh and decency." She said looking at me strangely.

"Thanks." I said.

We sat in silence for a while then she got to her feet and started walking back to the van. I didn't go though I wanted to stay and enjoy the view a while longer.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" A voice said. I didn't look around. I knew who it would be.

"That she is." I said to the love goddess. "That she is."

Sorry for the short chapter everybody. I wasn't really in the writing mood today and I wanted to get another chapter done. School is going pretty crazy and I probably won't post again until next weekend. I personally did not think this was as good of a chapter as the other few so tell me what you think. The next chapter is probably going to be the Hoover Dam sequence. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around and looked at the love goddess still thinking about Zoe.  
"This will be an excellent love story! The powerful immortal and the Hunter of Artemis! How I love forbidden love." She said excitedly.  
"It's not like that! Well actually…. Shit yeah kinda." I said turning around and squinting at the love goddess.  
"OH THIS IS AMAZING! YOU LIKE HER! This will be such an amazing story." she squealed.  
"Oh great." I muttered.  
I started to walk back when Aphrodite spoke again.  
"Perseus, avoid museums." She said.  
"What why?" I stammered as the goddess disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.  
"Goddamn goddesses, freaking stupid, garhhhh." I muttered under my breath.  
I finally walked back to the RV and climbed into my bunk.

I woke the next morning and looked out of the camper. We were not in the area we had set up the night before.  
"Hey guys, wake up." I yelled going to each of them and shaking them awake.  
"Whazza going on?" mumbled Thalia.  
"Where are we?" I asked looking around us.  
"The Junkyard of the Gods." Gasped Phoebe.  
There was all kinds of junk piled around us from old boots to celestial bronze shields. I saw automatons and a golden owl that was making a strange noise and it eyes looked like telescopes.  
Hey isn't that the owl from…" Bianca trailed off.  
We packed up the van and started driving though the junkyard hoping to find a way out.  
"What state are we in anyway?" I asked  
"Nevada." Replied Zoe.  
"How did we get out here anyway?" Thalia asked. I looked at Zoe then away.  
"Maybe one of the Olympians decided not be an asshole and help us this time round." I said looking up at the sky. Thunder rumbled. Everyone looked at me. The amount of fucks I gave was ZERO!  
"Most likely. Well you guys don't touch anything. Nothing is to be taken from here." Zoe said uneasily looking around.  
"We are driving not walking. What are we going to do? Teleport out of the van?" I said sarcastically.  
"Anything is possible with men." Phoebe said.  
"Oh come on I am not that bad." I whined.  
We kept driving. Hill after hill of junk passed by us. Finally the compression of the small van area got to us.  
"Stop the car I need to walk around for a bit." Said Thalia.  
"I gotcha bro." I said and pulled over next to a rather big mound of junk. We all got out and stretched our legs. I glanced around me and saw Bianca standing by a pile of junk looking at something. I walked over and looked at her.

You ok?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, I am just thinking about Nico." She said looking up at me.  
"It's sometimes good to think about what is not in front of you at the moment." I said.  
I walked away and was in the process of walking over to Thalia when I heard a rumble then a groan. I turned around and saw the huge mountain of junk moving. Then a giant bronze knee shot out and bent as another one came out. Then a giant bronze man rose from the mountain and faced them.  
"Percy what did you take?" shouted Zoe.  
"Oh of course suspect me. I didn't take anything." I shouted back.  
The giant man took a step toward us and the ground shook. He must have been at least 45 feet tall.  
"That's Talos." I muttered.  
"Nope definitely not. He is too small." Zoe said to me.  
"Everyone back to the van. We need to get out of here." I said. We all sprinted for the van and jumped in. I pressed the pedal to full throttle. We shot forward at about 150mph. The giant followed us. We kept up our pace and were flying through the junkyard.  
"The exit! It's over there!" Bianca shouted as she pointed.  
I jerked the wheel in the direction she pointed but before we went any farther a giant bronze foot descended very near us. The car hit it and flipped over. I climbed out of the driver's seat and looked up at the giant man. I knew I had seconds to act. I summoned energy to me and blew a hole in the side of the man. He looked at it and then at me. As he prepared to crush me I saw the others except Zoe running towards the gate that stood as the giant came closer and closer. Zoe ran up next to me and looked up at the giant.  
"You go to left and I will go to the right and we will figure something out." She said.  
"Make it up as we go along? My favorite kind of plan." I said and ran to the left of the giant. It decided to go for me since it had labeled me the biggest threat. I needed to know its weaknesses so the next time it brought its foot to crunch me into paste I looked up at it and found exactly what I was looking for…. A hatch in its foot. As I saw it I dived out of the way as a whistling sound came from overhead as an arrow from Zoe shot into the giant's foot and blew up. It didn't as much damage as my blast of energy had been but it drew its attention away from me. I ran around the giant's dancing feet to where Zoe hid behind a pile of rubble.  
"There is a hatch in its foot that I might be able to get through." I said to her.  
"Don't even think about it. Even though you may be a god or some other type of immortal it will kill you and we need you on this quest." She said with all seriousness in her eyes. There was something else there as well. Worry? No what was I thinking? Zoe doesn't have feelings. She is a machine. But what about the other night? Asked the little voice in the back of my head. I don't know-  
"Hey Percy, concentrate." Her voice spoke out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her.  
"Alright I won't do that. How else am I going to get through it?" I asked.  
"I don't know! Improvise!" she said looking at me rather earnestly.  
"Great fucking advice." I grumbled. I looked up at the giant and a crazy, insane, and just downright stupid idea came to mind. "Stay right there and watch this."  
"Percy. Stop." She said. She was looking at me funny again. She looked like she wanted to say something but she just shook her head and turned her head to the giant which coincidentally had just spotted us.  
I jumped into the air using my energy to keep me flying. I rose dodging a fist swinging a little too close to my body. I chose a spot on the giant's chest and used the energy surrounding my body. When it was a full power I shot forward and blew straight into the giant.  
An explosion rocked the junkyard as I punched through the armor. I distinctly remember hearing Zoe scream and seeing her turn around and run from the shockwave.  
As I pierced through the giant's armored surface and knocked it back several hundred feet from the force of my energy the next explosion came from the shield of energy that I had placed around myself. It had connected with the giants inner electronics and suddenly there was fire everywhere. Also the sensation of uncontrolled flying as the giant blew up in an enormous fireball and I was sent flying miles and miles into the desert. When I collided with the ground pain blew through me like the fireball that had landed me here. And then it all went dark.

"Wake up Mr. Jackson. It's time to wake up." A hoarse voice said. My eyes opened and I saw a middle aged man in a business suit standing before me. He had skin that looked like paper and wrinkles under his eyes. For some reason I couldn't speak.  
"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe. You have sparked my interest and your current level of survival has far surpassed any being of your kind before. You are unusual and I want to keep my eye on you. Now go, your friends are at the Hoover Dam. They have run into a furry little problem."

I woke up and opened my eyes. I was laying down on a concrete walkway. I got to my feet and looked over the side. The Hoover Dam was laid out before my eyes. It was an impressive sight. I walked down to the tourist areas which took a little while since I did not know my way around. My mind was racing as to what had just happened. I had just met Chaos. He was supposed to have faded years and years ago. What did he mean I have sparked his interest?  
Then I heard a roar like no other. I didn't know what it was but I knew my friend on the quest were in some trouble. I sprinted around corners and then found my friends facing a giant lion. They did not see me which was good. They needed to concentrate. I saw Zoe and Thalia muttering while keeping their eyes on the beast then they dived in different directions as did Bianca and Phoebe. I am glad that they all made it out alive. The Nemean Lion shot after Zoe. I sprinted after them with fear in my heart. After I followed the path of destruction I found them facing off in a hallway in which the lion barely fit. I was behind Zoe. I threw my hood up over my head and walked past her slightly pushing her out of the way. I walked right up to the lion which opened its maw to roar at me. Before it could I morphed my hands into skeletal claws, gripped the bottom of the lion's jaw, and promptly pulled it off. The monster dissolved and I turned around and flipped down my hood. Zoe gasped then ran over to me and did something I was not expecting. She ran over and kissed me. It was more like a peck. It was quick and slightly awkward but she did anyway. Afterward we looked off in different directions and did not make eye contact.  
We walked in silence (somehow) to where we found Thalia, Bianca, and Phoebe looking around for Zoe. When they saw me they all gasped ran over and pestered me to tell them how I had survived and what happened.  
"I would really like to know how you survived. And why did you come back? Most men would have left us to go pursue their own venture." Said Phoebe.  
"You doubt me so quickly." I said pretending to sound hurt. So at Phobe's request and Zoe murderous gaze I told them what had happened. I told them about the man I had met but I did not tell them who it was. I just labeled him as some dude.  
"This is interesting. You should watch out for this man in the future. He may be a threat or an ally." Zoe said. Everyone else murmured their agreement.  
We walked out of the Hoover Dam and looked for some way to get out of here when we heard a clicking sound behind us. We all turned around and saw skeletons. Large 7 foot tall skeletons armed with everything from guns to clubs.  
"Shit. Spartus." Thalia yelled. "Run, run, run, run."  
Thalia shot over to a pair of statues and looked up at them. They were about 15 feet tall and resembled angels. There was not much to see about them. They were just statues but Thalia must have seen something about them. She knelt before them and I heard her doing some muttering. The skeletons had seen us and were quickly getting closer. Those with guns had gotten into a firing line and were preparing to shoot us. I had to act because Thalia was still figuring out whatever the hell she was planning to do. Right before they fired I set up a wall of energy that blocked the bullets but did not protect me. One or two of them grazed my arms and one fully buried itself into my calf. I screamed in and to Thalia.  
"Hurry up and finish whatever the fuck you are doing." I screamed to her.  
She had just finished and the two statues came to life. In the space of a few seconds the angels had barreled over to the skeletons and had reduced them to bones shaking on the ground. Then they walked over to us and one by one picked us up and then using their mechanical wings started to fly. They held me and Zoe in as my leg bled gold ichor.  
"Thalia where are they taking us?" I shouted.  
"Somewhere in the Bay Area hopefully." She shouted back.  
"Alright, they better hurry up my leg hurts like hell." I shouted.  
"It shouldn't be too much longer. This is the Central Valley." She yelled.  
We flew over the valley really fast. Soon we were flying over hills and then right past Mount Diablo. The angels deposited us right on top of the Caldecott Tunnel.  
"Alright how are we going to get to Atlas? He is on the other side of the bay." Bianca asked.  
"We take BART. It will take us into downtown SF. Then we can find our own way." Zoe said.  
We walked up the BART line to a station where we got were able to slip onto a train which would take us to downtown SF. We rode in silence. A few people got into the train nothing much else. One kid tried to talk to Thalia but he got off before they could hit it off. Thalia did get his phone number though. He was a kid about her age with reddish brown hair and a instrument case with a few recording studio stickers on it. We got off at the downtown SF station and headed north. The city was bustling as it always was. We passed block after block. Zoe seemed to know the way which was good since I had no clue where we were. Hours passed as we went farther north. Finally after a few hours we stopped at a motel. We were near Mount Tam and would be able to reach their early the next day. That is when we would attack Atlas.  
I got my own room so I could get some meditation done to mull over the last few days. I turned off the lights and like I had done at Camp Half-Blood the orbs of my thoughts came out and started to orbit my hands and head again.  
What did Chaos want with me? I was not going to be his pawn. And if he wanted to do with me there must be some serious shit going down somewhere in the universe. I continued on that path of thought until I started to think about Zoe. She had kissed me? Weird. What if she liked me? I like it! Alright sounds like fun. I started to think about the upcoming fight with Atlas and my role to play in the prophecy. Fear and Destruction one must withstand? That has to do with me I know but what the hell does it mean one must withstand. I continued to think for hours until I heard an ear piercing scream coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Instantly I shot up and summoned a double barreled shotgun. I ran out the door to find one of the rooms open with the door busted in. It was Zoe's room. I heard something scuffling in there as she screamed. I charged in and ran face to face with a Cyclops. He turned around and looked at me. Instantly I pointed the gun at him and both barrels exploded as I propelled him into the wall. He disintegrated.  
I then noticed Zoe wasn't where I had seen her. I walked out into the hallway where I found Phoebe wrestling another slightly smaller Cyclops to the ground. I walked over and using some godly strength stomped on its head. It disintegrated as well.  
"Well is that it?" I asked out loud. As soon as I had said it one side of the motel was torn apart. It threw us against the opposite, and now only, wall. What we saw did not please us. A 5 headed Hydra stood there with the building clutch in its mouths.  
"Well I guess not." I said. We all charged it and each of us was sent into battle with a separate head. I was able to cut off the head I was working on and then burn the stump with a fireball. I then flipped onto the giant lizard's back and cut two more heads off burning them as well. It looked as though it was going to end quickly.  
It did. We were able to destroy the hydra's last head and the beast disintegrated.  
"Is anyone hurt?" Thalia shouted.  
"No." came the reply.  
"I guess we won't be able to wait before marching on Atlas." I said to Zoe.  
"No, if we wait any longer he might send more forces against us." She said.  
"Well we best get moving. What time is it?"  
"About 4 in the morning."  
"Alright lets go. Does everyone have all of their stuff?" I shouted the last part so the rest of them could hear me.  
"Yup." Replied Thalia.  
"Alright if we wait any longer Atlas may send more forces against us. How the hell did he know we were coming anyway?" I asked.  
"Well we didn't tell him so it must have been someone from camp. We have a spy." Phoebe responded.  
We were all silent. The presence of a spy presented a real problem to us.  
"Ok. Thalia Iris-Message Annabeth and tell her where we are, what we are about to do, and tell her about the spy." I said to the punk girl.  
"You got it." She said.  
She started to spray water and did the ritual for an Iris-Message. I stood by her and watched as Annabeth's face appeared in the small spray of water.  
"Thalia! Percy! Where are you? What's going on?" she fired off quickly when she saw us.  
"We are at Mount Tam. We are heading up to face Atlas. Somehow he knows we are coming. You have a spy at camp." Said Thalia.  
"That is not good news. I will tell Chiron. Good luck to you." She said looking solemn.  
"Thanks." I said and then Thalia ended the stream of water.  
I looked at her and she looked at me and then we both gestured to the rest of the group to follow us to the bottom of the mountain. It was not a large mountain but it still took some time to get to the top of it. The sun was rising in the sky as we trekked up the mountain.  
We got to the top slowly and carefully. We hid behind a trunk that had been pushed over. Before us were golden ruins of an ancient palace.  
"Orythys." Whispered Zoe.  
We slowly crept through the rising walls of the Titan's palace. We then came to an entrance hall where we could see out onto a courtyard. What we saw was not good. Atlas stood full upright and was looking at a 12 year old girl who was holding the weight of the sky on her shoulders. Around them was a horde of monsters. Everything from manticores to Cyclops.  
"Alright should we just go in weapons blazing?" I asked.  
"There seems to be no other way." Phoebe said.  
We all got ready for the battle we were about to start and when we were all ready I ran out of the entrance hall and let loose a blast of energy which knocked back and disintegrated several monsters. I heard a booming laugh from the Titan.  
"I guess the Olympians don't even send themselves to save one of their own from certain death. So they send their children. Now who might you be the brat of little demigod?" he asked as he strode toward me. He was getting taller and bronze armor covered him as he walked. A giant spear appeared in his hand. "I see a child of Zeus, Hades, Ares, and well look here. Zoe. It's nice to see you again. I hope you have come to help us in our struggle"  
In answer she shot an arrow towards him which buried itself in his eye. He yelled and yanked it out. He charged Zoe and brought his sword down her. She dodged out of the way and then ran into a thicket of Cyclops. I stopped Atlas from killing her by burying a throwing knife in his shoulder which he tore out and threw to the ground.  
"Answer me demigod. Who is your parent?" he replied.  
In response to his rather rudely put question I ran towards him and using all the force I had I kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. I started to grow as well. My battle rage started to take me over and I started to lose control of my human form. Flashes of light would erupt from me and waves of destruction energy would ripple off and disintegrate monsters around me. He got up and looked at me.  
"My name is Perseus Jackson. I am the will and energy of Perses, Pallas, Styx, and Nyx. Do you dare defy my power Titan?!" I bellowed. My voice was so loud that it nearly blew the titan off his feet.  
Both of us continued to grow and start to emit godly energy. I jumped at him and morphed my body. My hands became hooked claws and slashed at him. He had a broadsword waiting for me which he blocked me with.  
"I dare defy you. You are weak just as my brothers were." He said.  
The battle may have looked like a sword fight but it was effected by the energy we were giving off. Atlas was a difficult opponent for he had had years of sitting under the sky to gain strength. He swung and swung at me but could never land a blow. Around me my companions were fighting the monsters who's numbers were slowly dwindling. Then I heard a sound like thunder and the mountain exploded. I was thrown back as Atlas walked towards me. I looked around and then out to the water where a battleship had its artillery trained on the mountain. Atlas then distracted me by pointing his sword at my throat. I was at his mercy now.  
"Surrender." He said to me with a grin in his face.  
"Never." I said. I looked over at Zoe. She was the only one who was still in sight. The others had retreated to the entrance hall and all that could be heard of them were the sounds of fighting. I had one course of action and she knew it. She nodded to me. I looked back at Atlas.  
"Alright I surrender." I said. His smile grew wider. I heard Artemis shout something at me. He let me get to my feet with his sword still at my throat. Then I grabbed the sword from his hands and punched him in the face. Then I took my true form. I now knew what Fear and Destruction one must withstand meant.  
As I took my true form my human disappeared. Instead a roiling mass of black and red energy stood before the titan and Zoe. She would disintegrate if she spent too much time being covered in the energy of my true form.  
Wave after wave of destruction and fear magic rolled over the monsters around me, my companions, the titan, and the ship firing on us. Then light flashed and I was on Atlas holding him up in the air as I grew to be about 20 feet tall. Then I looked at the goddess under the dome of the sky. She was grimacing as she held the sky and my energy battered her. I then punched Atlas so hard that he flew towards the dome of the sky, knocked Artemis out from under it, and replaced her with the titan.  
I then rose into the air and looked down at the ship which was pounding shells into the mountain. I concentrated energy and then a dark red beam shot out from me and cut the ship directly in half. I then sent the beam through parts of the palace effectively turning it into a pile of rubble.  
I resumed human form and dropped to the ground. I looked around and saw that trees had been flattened and that no monster had withstood the onslaught. Artemis was getting to her feet where she had landed after she had been knocked out from under the sky. I saw my companions running out of the entrance hall. Then I looked at Zoe. She had fallen where my energy had thrown her. I ran over to her and shook her. But she did not wake. I screamed for her to wake. I yelled to the sky to help me but no answer came. Artemis walked over and put on hand on my shoulder.  
"She is dead." She said.  
"No she isn't. Her heart still beats." I said knowing it was not true. I prayed to someone. To anything to help me. I was answered.  
"Well Mr. Jackson it is my time to save your sanity." A hoarse voice said. A black vortex opened and a silvery white form of Zoe stepped through as the voice came through as well. She walked over to her body and touched it. Instantly Zoe's eyes snapped open and she jumped on top of me with her knife ready. She then realized it was me and she sank back.  
We all regrouped and rejoiced in our victory. I turned to Artemis who was talking to Bianca.  
"I am sorry about throwing a titan at you." I said.  
"It is fine. Just don't do it again unless I ask you to. I must take that thing to Olympus." She said waving her hand at a orb of water that had withstood all of the battle. It was floating near an altar which had been tipped over. Inside was a what could only be called a sea cow.  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"The Ophiotaurus. It appears once every 3,000 years and has the power if sacrificed to destroy Olympus. Now I must get back to Olympus. I will take you all to Camp Half-Blood but then Perseus you are coming with me to Olympus." Artemis answered.  
Alright everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy and also had serious case of writer's block. I know this chapter accelerated a lot through the story but I needed to get to some parts that I actually had ideas for. Thanks you to those who review my story. That I think is the longest chapter I have ever written. I will be putting up another one hopefully next weekend over Memorial day. If it all turns into one long paragraph sorry. I don't have Internet where I am staying so I had to import it from my computer and onto an iPad so I could post it. It have morphed a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we got to Olympus all the gods were already there including the wine god, Dionysus. When we flashed into the main room the Winter Solstice was just about to begin. All the minor gods were in the room sitting on the other side away from the Olympus. Every god had mixed expressions. Ares looked murderous, Aphrodite on the verge of giggling, Apollo looking somewhere between mad and euphoric, Zeus had the best poker face I had ever seen, Hades was nodding to me in thanks, Poseidon looked at me with interest, and Nike and Eris were just sitting in their private little corner giving me a big thumbs up.  
"Artemis there you are. We can now begin. Please tell us what that thing is doing on Olympus." Zeus said pointing at the Ophiotaurus which I had just noticed.  
"The Titans had captured it and were planning to have Thalia sacrifice it to destroy Olympus. But they never were able to speak to her about it before the questers arrived. The five companions were able to thwart the plan before it was even started on and put Atlas back under the sky. Beware fellow Olympians, Mount Orythys is rising. Perseus was able to destroy part of the palace setting their plans back a while and also managed to destroy one of their 3 war ships. Too bad it was not the Princess Andromeda on which most of the Titan's army resides. We have set their plans back at least another year or so but they will still rise and we need to prepare for the final battle." Artemis explained. The gods were murmuring amongst themselves and Zeus was speaking with Poseidon and Hades. Finally they sat straight again.  
"We agree with you Artemis. We must prepare as well stop going on the defensive. We need to strike back when they are weak before it is too late. We will attack several of Kronos' army camps utilizing the demigods. Perseus if you please relay this message to Chiron so he can have them prepped in a few months. In the mean time we must decide what to do with this thing." Zeus proclaimed.  
"If I may interject, I say we sacrifice it. Whoever wields that power could be a powerful asset." Ares said. Instantly everyone started to argue. By the looks of it Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Ares and Hera thought it was a good idea. Everyone else was shouting at them. Hades' voice broke the racket.  
"I call for a vote. We will vote whether to sacrifice it or not. Then we will decide who will do it." Hades bellowed.  
"I second it." Athena proclaimed. I watched in fascination as the gods rumbled and groaned over it. I was watching with gaining interest. I had not expected my idea to progress this far.  
The vote was over in under a minute. The vote to sacrifice had won by 1 vote.  
"Who will be the one?" asked Ares grinning widely.  
"I believe that Hades' son Nico should be the one. He shows promise as a leader and a fighter. Also I believe that Artemis wishes to invite the daughter into the Hunt." Athena said. Hades raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Poseidon smiled and Zeus bellowed in anger.  
"I will not have a spawn of Hades have enough power to destroy Olympus." He shouted.  
"We will vote." Said Hera putting her hand on Zeus'.  
The vote was cast and decided. Everyone agreed it to be Nico except for Zeus who grumbled aloud when he saw he was overruled. Nico would be the one to do it if he so wished. Hermes left in a flash of light and was back in a few moments with the black haired boy. Quickly he was informed of the situation and left for a few moments to think. He paced back and forth thinking. I couldn't stand it. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Nico if you do this you will be as powerful as me. I am not saying that is the only reason I think you should do it but because it will help our cause. But be aware you will be tested in ways you cannot imagine. You will be looked up to as a leader. You must make decisions you may not want to but will have to because of this." I said. I was trying to show both sides of what the fence here but I felt that I starting to fail. He looked at me and spoke out loud so the whole room could hear it.  
"I will do it." He said. Hades smiled at his son. He walked over to him and produced a black knife and handed it to him. The Ophiotaurus was brought before him and within one stab the beast dissolved and left a beating heart behind. A shriek from the best came but Nico ignored it. I had new respect for the boy. The power gifted to you from the Ophiotaurus was based on the fact that you were able to take an innocent life. I did not like to do it but Nico had taken the responsibility on himself. The Altar of the Gods was aflame as Nico walked closer to it. He dropped the heart into it. We watched as the fire turned blue then green. Then a purple light shot out of the altar and encircled him. He was lifted off his feet and it clouded him so much we could not see him. Then we heard a shout and the mist disappeared and Nico dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on one knee. His hair covered his face so we could not see it. He then got to his feet and looked up. His eyes were a dark purple now and around his eyes were glowing blue runes of ancient origins.  
Everyone stared then Athena spoke with utter certainty in her voice.  
"Those are the runes of the Primordials. Their runes of power have been inscribed on his skin." She said. The gods murmured to each other and looked at the child of Hades.  
"I don't feel any different." He said standing up. Everyone recovered quickly and then again for the billionth time Zeus spoke.  
"We all have our tasks. We must get to it. I expect the army of demigods to be ready in the next few months so we can strike quickly at the army of the Titans." He thundered and disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
All the other gods started to disappear as well to do their tasks. Artemis though walked up to us.  
"I must come with you. I am indeed offering a place in the Hunt to Bianca Di Angelo." She said gravely looking at Nico. He nodded.  
"If I do something like this then she has a right to do something along those lines to." He said sadly. Artemis in flashed out of the throne room taking Nico with us. We appeared in camp and at once everything exploded in motion. Everyone screamed in delight but when they saw Artemis they shut their mouths. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at the campers then walked up to Bianca who was halfway to Nico with her arms outstretched looking worried as she always did for the young boy.  
"Bianca Di Angelo would you like to join the Hunters?" she asked in a clear voice so the entire camp could hear her. Bianca looked surprised. She looked at Nico who gave the smallest of nods. She turned back to Artemis.  
"Yes."  
"Do you swear to follow the orders of myself and my lieutenant's for as long as you are within the hunt?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear off the company of men?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear loyalty on the River Styx to Olympus?"  
"I do."  
"Then I grant you my blessing as well as immortality. Welcome to the Hunt."  
I could see other members of the hunt including Zoe watching the procession and when the final words were spoken they raised the hands in salute to the new huntress.  
That night there was a big party because of the success of the quest. I just milled around next to Nico who was a socially awkward penguin. He had yet to tell his sister about what had happened on Olympus. He must do it soon, the Hunt is leaving tomorrow.  
I saw Chiron poking his head around making sure the kids weren't doing anything too stupid. But stupid in this camp is a pretty small area. Nothing short of murdering each other was tolerated since the life expectancy of a demigod was maybe 20 years. He was pretty lenient because hey their teens. What's going to stop them?  
I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and I beckoned to him to follow me. We walked out of the arena and to the edge of the camp where we could hear ourselves think.  
"Zeus wants the campers to be ready for war. We are to be the army of Olympus. He wants us to attack army camps belonging to the Titans." I said looking at him. As I spoke Artemis came over and joined us.  
"How? Some are hardly ready and we don't have enough weapons. We can make some but it will be a while." He said aghast. Artemis nodded and looked at me expectantly. Why am I the one who is coming up with ideas?  
"I have contacts through Nyx who can get us all the weapons, armor, and whatever ammunition we need. I will talk to some others who can train the campers." I said.  
"Percy this is getting a little too dangerous for some of the campers. They are too young for war. Some must stay behind." He said. Artemis had been silent this entire time but then put in her opinion.  
"That is obvious. I will leave my Hunters to your disposal once we have made one last raid on monster dens. When you need them iris-Message Zoe and she and the Hunters will be ready and waiting for whatever you need." She said.  
"Thank you," the old centaur said smiling at the moon goddess who nodded at him.  
"We must also keep an eye on Nico." I said. They both nodded. Earlier Nico and I had explained to Chiron what had happened.  
"Agreed. Alright get some sleep. You will need to talk to whoever you need to in the morning and over the next few days." Chiron said sternly. I walked through the party which was still going and tried to make it to my room but well I got sucked into it. Soon enough there was a drink in my hand and one girl staring at me while dancing to the loud music blaring out across as one of the Apollo kids mixed songs. And then again before long I was up in my room with her doing…. Things. Well that's not a bad thing right?

I woke up the next day. I was sore beyond all belief. I got up out of the bed and put on some clothes. The girl in my bed was still asleep. I quickly wrote her a note telling her what a great time I had and yes I will admit it maybe we could hang out sometime. I then proceeded to trip over my feet and accidentally bang the door open.  
"Ow fucking motherfucker." I said in my thick accent.  
"Nice choice of words boy." Said a voice I knew too well.  
"Morning Zoe. You guys haven't left yet?" I asked.  
"Nope we are about to. I came to tell Chiron but he isn't up. Can you tell him?" she asked.  
"Actually I am leaving to. Are you guys going into the city?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said narrowing her eyes.  
"Can I get a ride? I need to finalize things with Lady Artemis." I said.  
"Fine. But we are leaving now."  
"I know. I am ready to go."  
"Ok."  
"Hey Percy!" a voice shouted from down the corridor. I saw Nico running towards me. I tried to close the door before he saw the girl inside but too late.  
"Nice Percy. Who is that? She is hot." He said. I winced as I saw Zoe's eyes flashed and she looked over Nico's shoulder. I didn't like getting her angry at me because I knew she would kick my ass.  
"Percy. Remember women are not to be used." She said. I heard the vehemence behind her voice and the look she gave me.  
"Hey Nico I need to go see some people in the city. I will be back in a couple hours. Until then I am going to write out a few things you should try to figure out your new powers. We have no idea what they might be so just try these things."  
We walked out as I wrote a note to Chiron and one to Nico. I Chiron where I had gone and when I should be back as well as a few suggestions for Nico on how to start figuring out his new powers.  
We ran through the strawberry fields and to a big bus that was roaring with noise on the inside. I saw Phoebe at the wheel and Artemis right behind her. Loud music erupted from speakers installed in the back. I saw Bianca and another girl who looked her age laughing next to an iPod that was apparently controlling the music.  
I poked my head in and everyone went silent.  
"Can I get a ride into the city?" I asked in the silence.  
"Sure thing Percy." Artemis said. She completely saved me there. I guess she owes me one anyway. I climbed in and sat next to her. The music started again and the bus rolled out down the dirt road. When we got onto the highway I turned to Artemis and spoke.  
"I don't think your hunters will be to chill with me or another guy telling them what to do." I said.  
"Zoe has your back on this one. So does Bianca. I will say something as well." She said.  
"Thanks. Also if you guys need supplies the guy I am going to can give them to you. He has everything." I said.  
"Actually we do. We are low on arrows and a few bows have shattered. We also need some silver armor since we are venturing into a little bit more dangerous territory with these fights."  
"Alright he will give them for free." I said.  
The rest of the way into Manhattan we were silent.  
"Alright Phoebe take a left here and then…. Past this… next one take a left again. Stop here I need to open the gate to let you in." I said. I jumped out as the doors opened and promptly run into a familiar face. A black man with nice ass sun glasses and a collared shirt. This was my friend Zion Rust. He was also known as the Armorer. He was a demigod son of Ares but he had left that life a long time ago. He was now just an armorer for whoever came calling. He had never gone to Camp Hal-Blood.  
"AWWWW SHIET Percy motherfucking Jackson up in this?" he said with a grin. "Damn nigga last time I saw you, you was booking your ass outta fucking New York with that river god on you. Man it's been a while. How is Nyx?"  
"She is fine. Hey man I need some shit fro-  
"Woah dude hold up. Is that bus holding the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked completely cutting me off.  
"Ummmmmm yes?" I said as the bus pulled out of the driveway and then shot off away from us.  
"Only you would be able to do something like that." He said looking at me with a small smirk. We talked for a few hours walking inside his building and through the shelves of weapons stacked high to the ceiling.  
After a while the conversation turned serious. "So what did you say you needed?" He asked.  
"I didn't because you cut me off. I am building up an army to go toe-to-toe with Kronos'. I need your help getting supplies and people to help me train them." I said. Normally he wouldn't be surprised by what I asked him. But this crossed the line of insanity for him.  
"I knew you were crazy B, but this is just stupid. I can try to help but you might be up a shit creek at one point and even what I can get you won't be able to help." He said.  
"I know. Well its better than doing nothing."  
"Yeah for real B. So what are you going to need?"  
"Anything from swords and spears to guns and aircraft. I mean we need to get places fast. And some people to help train the kids."  
"Guns, swords and all that other shit I can get you. But a bird maybe a problem. I have a chopper that could do with some fixing up but it's pretty fucked up. Maybe you could get the Hephaestus kids to take a look at it. As far as trainers go you are shit out of luck. A lot of them are dead or with Kronos." He said looking dubious.  
"Well whatever you can get me is a help. Say do you remember that thing where you said you could move the entrance to anywhere with a bit of magic? You could just attach it to somewhere in Camp Half-Blood and become the permanent armory."  
"I don't need magic. I have a device that Hermes gave to me that does it for me. And that actually doesn't sound that bad. I could do with adding more to the war effort anyway." He said looking wistful.  
"Alright. Well just come over now and I can get you a spot somewhere. The entrance isn't that big right?" I asked.  
"Nope. Unless you want me to put the vehicle entrance in which case we will have to find a larger spot."  
"Well yeah we need it. Actually no not really. Its only like a ten minute drive so we can just bring over what we need and leave everything else there for later use." I said thinking out loud.  
"Alright. We can go right now. Introduce me to the gang you know what I'm saying?"  
"Yeah, yeah I get it. Come on lets go. What happened to your ride?" I asked.  
"It's inside. I don't leave that shit out here no more." He said.  
He turned around and opened up a garage door. Inside was one of the sickest cars I had ever laid eyes on. It looked like a Lamborghini but it had been improved. It was orange and black with dual turbo engines.  
"600 horsepower baby!" Zion crowed as he looked at my face which was astonished.  
"I'm driving." I said as he threw me the keys.  
In a few moments we were flying away at about 85. We were swerving in and around cars as they all honked at us. Zion was laughing. The stereo flipped on and I felt the car shake as the subwoofers which must have been huge reverberated at the bass-line. In about 3 minutes we were at Camp Half-Blood. Hopping out I glanced at Zion in complete and unabashed envy as we walked to the Big House. We could see the remains of the party from last night. The harpies were picking their way through rather quickly and were cleaning the place up. It was a weekend so not very many people were up except for the younger kids who had too much energy to sleep….. Weirdos.  
Apparently Chiron was awake as well because he was sitting in his wheelchair form at a table where he eating breakfast.  
"Percy my boy. How are you? And who is this man you have brought with you?" he asked.  
"I am fine thank you. This is Zion Rust an old friend who is a son of Ares. He is the one who will be supplying us with armor and weapons. Chiron I need your permission to do something." I said very seriously.  
"Ask away."  
"I need your permission to train some of the more experienced campers with modern technology weapons. Like guns and stuff. We will be outmatched in this fight if we don't equip ourselves just as Kronos has done. We were being shelled from a ship in the Bay Area and we couldn't do very much. The campers do not have my power and we need to be able to win fights." I said.  
Chiron thought about it for a few minutes and then to his obvious reluctance he agreed.  
"Only a few though. I want you to choose them wisely. And actually if they become good enough you could form a special squad that you could lead and use to carry out special missions." He said.  
I smiled at him.  
"Chiron that is the best idea I have heard I don't know why I didn't think of that at all." I said.  
He smiled. "It is my pleasure Percy."  
"I also need your permission to place an entrance to Zion's armory in the camp so we can get to it easily. I also need to use the garage." I asked. I had discovered that the camp had a garage to house the vans that could take the campers where they needed to go. It could easily be made larger magically without having to make the building itself bigger.  
"Yes to both but why do you need the garage?" he asked. I explained about the vehicles we would need and he nodded again. "Start on this squad on Monday and with Nico. Let him figure out a few of his powers for himself first."

About an hour later I walked out of the Big House with Zion. We had placed the entrance in the big house and he was leaving. He got into the car and left saying a good bye as he zipped away in his nice car. I whistled at it then turned around to see the girl who had been in bed with me walking towards me. I smiled at her and to my surprise she smiled back.  
"You know we never really did get to the whole name thing last night. I'm Kaelie daughter of Aphrodite. I know who you are though." She said. She was Asian just like her half-sister Drew who I had heard about.  
"Oh your one of those girls." I said eyeing her with the air of oh-god-not-you-people.  
"For the record I am not like my sisters. They are a little to slutty for me." She said.  
I raised my eyebrows.  
She laughed. "This was different. I don't screw anything that moves like they do."  
I relaxed but I had to see it to believe it. She put her arm around me and we walked around the camp talking as the campers started to wake up. I saw some of the older ones who were older than me walk out and had the look of having raging hangovers. The party had gone to about 3:30 in the morning before everyone left and passed out. It was passed lunchtime now. Some kids waved to me and shouted congratulations on my quest. The only campers I saw who weren't happy to see me was Clarisse and the Ares goons. I had discovered that not all the Ares campers were like her. Just those ten or so. Considering the amount of time I had been here people were already really nice. Maybe it was just the quest I had gone on but hey it was good for me.  
The day wore on while me and Kaelie talked and hung out. She was really cool surprisingly. Her father was a musician who had caught the attention of Aphrodite on one of her trips down on Earth. Besides from that he had a Master's degree in Physics and a Ph.D in Nulcear Physics. Apparently Aphrodite had not known that. Adding on to it all he was an accomplished martial artist who had passed his skills onto his daughter when he found out how much danger she could be in. She was smart and funny. Guess I scored lucky. Before I knew it was time for me to sleep. I had had a long day and was quite tired. Kaelie smiled at me as I walked up to my room. It was little early for us to be sharing a bed. Last night was a special occasion so that doesn't count. I walked into my room and fell onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

My dreams are usually weird. But not like the one I had tonight. The man in the business suit was back.  
"Well Mr. Jackson you have indeed sparked my interest. Not only sparked but kindled a fire. You have all my attention. Don't screw up now. I brought back Zoe Nightshade for a reason. But do remember this. Prepare for unforeseen consequences Mr. Jackson. Prepare for unforeseen consequences."  
I woke up covered in cold sweat breathing heavily wondering what Chaos had just told me meant.  
Oh my god everyone I am so sorry. I really have been out of the writing thing for so long. I was getting back into it and trying to write some other stuff but it didn't get very far. I can't really say that I will update often but its summer so I can do what I want. Well here is the new chapter. I started writing it before I stopped and finished today. So if you see any discrepancies please tell me so I can fix them. Please review and tell me what you think.

Edit: Did anyone listen when I said I knew Nike is a girl but I was too lazy to change it? Apparently not.


	7. Chapter 7

Flying Dog(Guest)- You were right. I have been playing a lot of Half-Life recently and I definitely modeled Chaos after The G-Man. It's always how I imagined Chaos.

Alright here is the next chapter.

Sunday passed in a flash for me even though I got a lot done. Walking through the camp and watching campers train on their day off gave me a few ideas about who I wanted in my squad.

Charlie Beckendorf from Hephaestus cabin proved to be a good idea. He was strong and quick with his weapon. Plus he was the best smith I had ever seen.

Annabeth Chase was also a good idea. She was smart and wielded her knife with extreme precision. She was deadly when it came to silent attacks.

Will Solace from Apollo could take out any number of monsters with the bow he carried. The arrows he carried went from regular to exploding to sonic blast. They would be a useful addition.

The Stoll brothers and Luke Castellan would be useful additions. The Stolls worked in a perfect team and Luke is one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen.

Thalia and Nico was a no brainer. Nico should probably wait a while until he gets used to his powers but Thalia knows what she is doing so she can start right away.

Kaelie actually caught my attention as well. No I am not pussy whipped or because she and i are a thing… I think. But because I saw her take out 3 campers in less than 20 seconds. She and her sword are not something I want to get on the wrong side of.

I had set their names aside so I could talk to Chiron. I sat in my room and meditated for some time. The dream I had had given me a great deal to think about. Unforeseen consequences. What the hell does that mean? And why am I on the radar screen of the most powerful being in the entire universe? That's either a really good thing or a really bad thing. I snapped out of my reverie and went to sleep. Sleep thankfully came easily to me tonight.

I got up just as everyone else was at about 8:30. I headed downstairs and found Dionysus and Chiron sitting at a table eating.

"Chiron these are the people I have chosen." I said handing him the last I had made the previous day.

He looked over the list and then up at me.

"They are fine choices but be sure. You might be working with them for a while. Also one thing. This camp maybe ready to fight at one point but we will still be outmatched by the Titan lord's army twenty to one. We need allies. You must think on that. I can call in those I know will fight for us but other than that I can't do much. You must find allies." He said looking serious.

"I know Chiron. I will look." I said.

I walked out to the eating tables where everyone was eating bacon and whatever other amazing food items there are. I went to each table where the people I had decided on were sitting and handed them a small note and told them to read it in private.

It said to meet me in the woods were we played capture the flags in half an hour and to bring their weapons. I returned to the Big House and walked through the entrance to Zion's armory.

"Hey Zion!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"I need your help transporting a few weapons. You got a crate I can borrow?"

"Yeah they are in the far back top shelf. What weapons are you taking?"

"A few assault rifles, a few pistols, a sniper, and a LMG."

"Ok…. Well just leave me a note of which models you took."

"Man fuck that. You think I actually know the names of the models? I just know what they look like."

"Oh well. I can probably figure it out."

I grabbed several crates off the shelves and the started to pack weapons into them. Luckily I can lift things without it costing too much energy magically or this would be a bit of a bitch. I walked out of the Big House while levitating the crates and snuck past the tables where Chiron was giving a weekly speech before the start of the days classes.

Before long I was facing 9 people. Charlie, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Connor and Travis Stoll, Will Solace, Kaelie, and Nico Di Angelo.

"Well you are probably all wondering why I called you here. Chiron suggested I build a special squad of campers who would undergo special mission if we needed to. I thought it was a good idea. It may sound a little stupid and cliché but it will work. Also another important thing. Aside from training with your swords and spears we are also going to start using modern technology weapons. I know for a fact Kronos will be using them and I don't want to be outmatched because we are stuck in the Bronze Age." I said.

"So are we like spies?" asked Nico.

"No, more like Spec Ops." I said.

"What kind of missions are we talking about?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know. Anything that doesn't need to be handled by the entire camp and anything that is too big of a job for one person. We will be working as a team. Also I think it would be a good idea if no one knew about this except for us. I suspect we have a traitor in our midst and if they find out our surprise cover will be blown." I said.

"How will modern tech work against monsters?" asked Annabeth.

"My friend Zion Rust is an armorer who can supply us with Celestial Bronze bullets and stuff. Don't ask me how he gets I have no clue." I said.

"So what do we do? Like how do we train." Asked Will Solace.

"We train like you always have in a group. You can train individually if you want but we are going to be working together mainly. I picked out a few weapons for each of you based on what I think would work best for the each of you. Come over here and check them out." I said gesturing them all over.

I opened up the crates and revealed the weapons. I handed the assault rifles to the Stolls and Luke as well as taking one myself. I could barely lift the LMG so I just pointed Charlie over to it. I handed a silenced sub-machine gun to Annabeth. I picked up two machine pistols to Kaelie. I then picked up the sniper and gave it to Will Solace. Nico stepped forward expectantly and I waved my hand at him.

"Nico you are 10. I am not giving a ten year old an assault rifle." I said. He smiled ruefully and backed up. Everyone smiled appreciatively. At me then went back to admiring the weapons they got.

Will spoke first.

"Do you realize how much these weapons cost?" he asked.

"Oh yes I do." I said grinning. "Also you don't need to worry about cleaning them. Zion did something to them so that they won't rust or break down or jam and whatnot."

Then we started to train. I explained to everyone their separate jobs. I wanted Will to be ranged and be backup to give us cover. Kaelie and Nico would likely be melee since both were much deadlier without guns than with. Kaelie was holding her katana in one hand and one of her guns in the other giving me a radiant smile all the while. Charlie was to be heavy covering fire and all heavy weaponry. Annabeth was set as silent kills because of her cap that turned her invisible. Everyone else was just assault and auxiliary if it was required.

Over the next few weeks we trained hard. All of us worked hard in this squad and helping to train the over campers to be ready for whatever came. All the while Kaelie and I kept ourselves going into a full relationship. But Zoe never did leave the back of my mind. Every day we fell into bed tired beyond all belief. Even I was being pushed to my limits. Chiron was drilling us hard when we weren't working in the squad. Zion had taken it upon himself to give every person in the camp new equipment. Everything that was discarded was scrapped for new weapons or bullets for us. The camp was working in overtime. No more Capture the Flag or fun games but just continuous training. Chiron had learned from nature spirits all over the country where the bases of Kronos' army were and where we could put our bases to counteract them. The places we had discovered where a base in Colorado in the middle of the mountains, a base in a building in Baltimore, a heavily fortified camp on the America Canada border and several others all in position to hit our allies and us. We needed to counteract this as fast as possible. Chiron knew it was going to be a problem getting everyone to each place so he went to Olympus himself to talk to Hermes and Poseidon to get transportation to the locations. After about 6 weeks since I had come back from Olympus and created the squad Chiron gave us all a speech at camp.

"We have been training hard and I know all of you are tired. Pretty soon we will start moving out and creating forward bases in strategic points all over the US. We are going to be working with new allies so be ready. I am going to post list where you are headed and how you will get there. Several of the younger ones will stay here but everyone else will be moving out before tomorrow night. I have arranged transportation with Lord Hermes and Lord Poseidon. Believe in the Great Prophecy." He said.

We all looked up and I could tell that the rest of the campers where not going to be ready for the coming war. It might last a long time, it might not. I had never heard the prophecy but I knew that it said something about a child of the big three would do something important. Who cares anyway? Out of all the prophecies given only a few of them actually came true. This one did not look on the true side to me. I believe we create our own destinies not controlled by the laws of some prophecy giving old lady.

We all headed to the campfire to sing a last few songs before we headed out and some of us might never see each other again. My squad wasn't being assigned. We were going to be going wherever we were needed. Which in this war might be about anywhere.

I slowly walked to my room but I heard footsteps behind me. Kaelie walked up to me and grabbed my hand. We walked into my room and closed the door. And before I knew it she turned around and kissed me. I kissed back with equal intensity and was then pushed back onto my bed by Kaelie. All of a sudden the door opened wide enough for someone to throw a box into the room.

"Use these. I don't need another problem to deal with." Said Chiron's voice. It was a box of condoms. Me and Kaelie smiled at each other.

I woke up with a start. Kaelie was already up and putting her clothes on.

"It's time to go isn't it." I groaned.

"Yes it is." She said smiling at me. "I had fun last night."

"I did too." I smiled at her. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes and dressed. Before either of us could leave there was a pounding on the door.

"Hey are you two decent? We need to talk to Percy." Said a voice I knew all too well. I smashed the door open and was mobbed by Nike and Eris.

"We really need to talk." Said Nike when he finally got off me.

"Hey Kaelie I will catch up with you in a few."

"Alright baby don't make me wait. We need to be out of here anyway." She said kissing me.

"Ok. So what's up you guys? You guys busted in here the day before we are moving out and need to say some shit." I said to them.

"It's the minor gods Percy. They are switching sides. A lot have already headed over to Kronos' side because they think they are going to win." Eris said sadly.

"What about you guys?" I asked looking at them.

"Percy we are staying on the Olympians side only because you are with them. Other than that we would switch. Even with all of their and yours power they won't be able to hold against Kronos and his army. Be aware though they still have more battleships." Nike warned me.

"Look you guys if you think we are really going to lose switch sides. If we do win then I will grant you guys amnesty. But if I see you out there run because I don't want to have to make exceptions for you." I said.

"Thanks Percy. We were hoping you would say that. It's nothing personal but we are just worried for our safety." Eris said to me.

"It's ok guys I totally understand. I would probably do the same but I made to help the gods. Literally." I said grimly. I clapped them on the shoulders. "Good luck and the best to you both." Then they were gone.

Well that's a whole blown through my world. I walked outside and saw Kaelie talking too Luke and Annabeth. When they saw me they came up to me and Annabeth spoke.

"The campers have already started to mobilize. It will take some time but they will be gone soon. All the help Hermes and Poseidon gave us. We are able to move fast on land and in the water. When the campers get to the camps they will mostly be there already. The nature spirits have been busy. Gear and other equipment will be there in about two days. Hephaestus Cabin is setting up a main forge and equipment station in Texas. They will be working with Zion who is building some new weapons for us." She said.

"That's good. Who is going to be commanding the army as a whole?" I asked.

"One of my brothers." Responded Annabeth. "I can't run the army and be part of the squad. Chiron will be helping as well. "

"Alright I guess we are set. Where are we heading first? I haven't heard anything yet." I said.

"We are going to be heading behind enemy lines into California near Lake Tahoe. We need to get a view and an idea of what we might be up against. There is a base there that we haven't had much intel on. Shouldn't be too hard." She said.

"Great when do we leave?" I asked.

"Right now. The rest of the squad is waiting on us. We are getting a ride from Apollo in the sun chariot apparently." She said.

"Gods you know your shit don't you?"

"Yup I do."

We walked off to the dirt road and the strawberry fields where Apollo was waiting with the rest of the team.

"Hey fellas! Are we ready to go?" the sun god asked well….. brightly.

"Yeah lets go." I said as a threw my gear into the back of the sun chariot which currently resembled a large van.

The drive through the air was silent. The only thing that made noise was Apollo whistling but he was quite as soon as I pulled out Riptide and started to clean my fingernails in the passenger seat.

It was barely an hour before he stopped. He looked back at us.

"Well here we are. If need to get out fast use this." He said tossing a cellphone to me. "It's got one number in it and that's mine. I can get to you in maybe ten minutes at the slowest."

"Thanks Apollo." I said as we pulled out all our gear. He took off and the chariot shot into the air.

We took a look around us to get our bearings.

"Great anyone know where we are supposed to go?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Yeah. Annabeth you got the GPS?" I asked.

"You think I would leave it behind? Its right here." She said tossing a GPS navigation system to me.

I turned it on and it began to beep.

"Alright we are about 3 kilometers away. At half a kilometer we need to go quietly." I said.

We began walking. We climbed around mountains and through a valley before we came in sight of where we were headed. We were on top of a ridge when Will who was looking through his sniper scope at something spoke.

"Hey guys I see it." He said. I walked over and grabbed the scope. I looked through and winced at what I saw.

There was a full on military compound out there. I could see movement from monsters and enemy demigods. There was no way we were going to be getting in easily during the day.

"Alright let's wait until night to go in when the camp is quiet." I said. "there is a spot over there that looks good." We walked over to the place I suggested and sat down. It was a while before nightfall. There was very little talking. Kaelie just sat with her arm around me and her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Will maybe setting up on this ridge to give us cover would be a good idea. Make sure to hide the flash and silence the shots. Also if shit turns bad send up a flare so we can get back to you yo call Apollo." I said as it grew close to dark.

"I got it." He said.

The sun was about to go down when we started to move.

"See you in a bit Will. Cover our backs." We all said.

"So this is the calm before the storm isn't it?" asked Nico who was trailing at the back as we walked away from the camp. He had learned his power which ranged from lightning to fire. He was also an incredible swordsman. He had matured well over the last few weeks. He wasn't a little kid anymore. The Hunters hadn't comeback in a while and neither had Bianca. They were probably hunting some pack of monsters in the Black Forest.

"Yes. The calm before all hell breaks loose." I said.

"Have you ever been in a full scale battle before?" asked Connor.

"No. Skirmishes yes but nothing like a full scale battle. In there its pure adrenaline and your instincts. Just you and your weapon." I said.

There was silence following this statement.

"Well come one let's keep moving.

We started to creep through the woods in the dead of night as silent as we could. As we grew closer we could hear the camp start to wind down. Lights turned off and sentries shouted to those still awake to get to sleep. Silent as the night Kaelie went over to one of the walls and threw a rope with a hook over it and then scaled the wall. We heard a small hiss as she took out the closest sentry with her gun. She then gestured to us to climb over the wall. Another sentry walked around the corner but before he or we could do anything he fell to the ground as Will hit him in the head from afar. I gave a thumbs up in Will's direction. We started along the wall taking in the compound. There were about 6 barracks that could hold about 500 monsters or demigods each.

"Jesus they aren't fucking around." I said to the others. "If we raise the alarm we will not get out alive so nothing stupid."

Reasonably close to the entrance there were two artillery guns that could rain hell on anything within their range. We wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of those. We kept moving guns out and at the ready. Kaelie was on point making sure there wasn't anything nasty waiting for us on the corners.

"Guys there is a command building over there. Maybe we can find out who is the spy and some battle info. This early it would prove a great help." Annabeth said. "I can get in easily with my cap."

"If you really want to. It will be hard. But it would help." I said a little dubiously.

She just smiled put on the cap and walked away. We saw the door of the building open and then we heard the wailing of the alarm.

**A/N I was thinking about ending it there but I was like nah I have the rest of the chapter planned out already.**

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT." I shouted as lights turned on and shouts were heard. I saw sentries dropping like flies as Will started to fire away. We all turned around and sprinted along the wall. We could see people on the ground falling over as Annabeth cut down monsters and demigods alike. We couldn't get back over the wall but the main entrance wasn't guarded to heavy.

"Get to the main entrance." I shouted as we ran. We were all firing shots over our shoulders as arrows and bullets shot past us. I jumped of the wall and rolled in the dusty ground. I sprung up and started running again. I could hear the heavy breathing of my companions as the ran behind me. We slid behind a small wall in front of the gate.

"Great, how do we get it open?" asked Connor. Our question was answered in the form of an artillery shell blasting through the door from something in the camp. In a flash we were running. And in the same flash artillery shells were coming down on us.

"Keep running!" I shouted. In the air I saw a bright red flare go off. Will! I kept running when I heard the shouts of men. A shell landed right in front of us and we were blown off our feet.

Everything went black for a moment then I woke on the ground and the dirt still falling. I tapped Nico and we jumped up right as the men hit us. Instead of using my gun I pulled out Riptide and started to slice away. A telekhine jumped at me but impaled by my sword and it exploded in gold dust. Nico let out a blast of energy knocking out the demigods and killing the monsters. By now the rest had woken up. I was pulling Kaelie to her feet when I heard a dull thud thud as Charlie let out a large amount of rounds from his gun. Another demigod got close but he was sent flying as he was clubbed by the butt of Charlie's gun. We kept running and running for minutes as artillery still fell. We got out of range of the guns and jumped over a little ledge.

"Alright someone send up a flare or contact will and someone call Apollo." I said checking all my stuff.

"Hey Percy-"

"Not now Nico. Next time Annabeth lets be sure before we do something stupid. Did you get anything by the way?"

"PERCY!" shouted Nico.

"WHAT!" I shouted back right in his face. Then a man jumped over the ledge and pointed his gun at us. Immediately I punched him in the gut and head butted him then him with the butt of my sword. Charlie then put his gun on top of the ledge and started to pound out a beat. I loosed a stream of bullets as well and several monsters disintegrated.

"AYE THAT'S RIGHT YA STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS I RIP YOUR GUTS OUT YA COWARDLY SHITHEADS. I DARE YOU TO FUCK WITH ME!" I shouted at the man who were cowering behind trees trying not to get hit by Charlie's stream of bullets.

Only then did I realize where we were. The ledge we had jumped over was actually a log and behind it was a pool of water. In that pool happened to be Artemis and her Hunters. Taking a bath. Naked. And they were all staring at us. Charlie still hadn't noticed…. Well suck to suck.

"Nico is this what you were trying to tell me earlier." I said in kind of deer in the headlights way.

"Yeah."

"Next time punch me in the face."

"Ok."

Artemis looked at us narrowing her eyes slowly.

"You know what happened the last time someone did this?" she asked.

"You turned him into an animal." We all said together.

"Yes. Now start talking fast since I know some of you I will give you a chance to get out of this." She said. Next to her I could see Zoe and Phoebe covering themselves and glaring at me with a look that would kill me if I was mortal.

"We were scoping out a base for Kronos when we got caught and we had to run and they started raining shelling us with artillery and we need to find cover because we need to find Will Solace and get a ride from Apollo." I said. Charlie had stopped firing and was stock still his face completely blank and staring anywhere but the Hunters.

"Well. That makes a small exception. I will let you go free. Now turn the heck around and don't look. Hunters get dressed. How did we camp this close to a Titan base and not realize? Weird." Artemis said.

We all turned around at the exact right moment. A small ball flew through the air and hit the ground. Luke turned around picked up the ball and threw it back. It exploded a ways off.

"That was too close." I said my heart pounding faster than Charlie's machine gun.

"Agreed." Said everyone else.

"You can turn around now." Said Artemis' voice. As she said that we heard laughter as Will Solace and his dad Apollo came around a bend laughing their asses off.

"Where the flying fuck have you been?" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"I have been shot at, blown off my feet, seen naked women I should never have, and been almost turned into some form of furry animal and you show up here with your dad having a good old time."

"Well ye-

"Woah woah woah hold….. What naked women are we talking about?" said Apollo flashing a grin at the Hunters. They all groaned. And Zoe was still giving me the evil eye.

Well that was rather long. I spent all day writing that. I think it was ok. I am taking a different direction with the story than originally planned. Don't worry it's still going to be PercyxZoe. I personally thought it was stupid that they never did more with the bronze bullets. But I have some awesome stuff planned after this. I am spoiling you by posting two chapters in two days. I might post tomorrow. Please review. If you didn't like it stop reading now because it's going to be more of this stuff. But I have a plan so just bear with me if you are dubious about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry about the format everyone. I am typing this on my computer then uploading it through my mom's iPad so the document thingy she has is messing the format up. I don't have Wi-Fi so all I have is mom's 4G. I will re-upload everything once I fix the format and I am home.

"You really know how to screw up don't you?" said Zoe.

"Indeed." I said. It had been about 6 hours since I got back with my team WITH the Hunters and Artemis to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone had hit the showers instantly and gotten all the dirt and shit off them then started to sleep. I did not follow that last bit. Me and Zoe had gone up to my room to talk. I thought she was going to shout at me but right now it looked like she needed a hug.

"What have the Hunters been up to?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing really just the same. We have been hunting monster after monster. They just come back every time we kill them. You know I think I have killed the same hellhound at least 6 times now?" she said snorting derisively.

"That's funny. Well we have just been training our asses off. And then the thing we just did. I didn't realize we would fuck up that hard. Annabeth is looking at the maps she got trying to make sense out of them. They literally don't mean anything. We have tried to locate the point that are marked but they don't exist." I said. It was true! The maps literally made no sense.

"Well maybe its code or something."

"No I don't think so. It's too complicated if it is. I mean like the monsters have to understand it and so do the demigods. And seriously how much school did they actually get anyway?"

"Not a lot."

"Great fucking job Sherlock."

"Hey!" she said as she slapped me upside the head as I laughed at her.

"Percy, I can I confide in you?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Sure. Tell me what's on your mind friend." I said looking at her strangely.

"I don't want to be part of the Hunt anymore." She said. I raised my eye brows.

"Explain please."

"Well the whole thing where I nearly died and the fact I have never done anything else in my entire life have started to sink in. Also I have met some nice men on the way who are not what we have been led to think about them. My sisters just write them off as stupid right away. I have learned that some are not as bad as others and I can't be a part of something that just rights off the other half of my species as complete fucking idiots."

"That is the first time I have ever heard you swear." I said looking at her.

"Ok after my little rant that's all you have to say?" she said looking at me.

"No. I agree with you. Not just because they can be bitchy but because we are not all that bad." I said.

"Well you would say that. You are a male after all."

"You said it too!"

"Yeah, well. That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"No its not"

"Yes it is."

"Fine." I said. "Look if you don't want to be a part of the Hunt anymore why don't you just say?" I said. I turned from where I leaning on the wall to look right at her.

"I don't want to piss of lady Artemis." She said looking back.

"What if you just did? You would be leaving. It wouldn't matter anymore." I said.

"Maybe." She said. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you. At Mount Orythys I was dead. And now I am back. How?"

I sighed. "I don't know. A portal vortex thingy opened up and your soul walked through it. And a voice said Percy I am going to keep your sanity intact or something like that." I said.

"Weird."

"Believe!" I said.

"Why would it have to with your sanity?" she asked smirking slightly.

"How should I know? It was some divine intervention shit." I said.

"Suuuuure." She said.

"Well what did you think it means?"

"I think it means you would have gone insane if I had died."

"Ok?" I said confused. At this point I am bullshitting. I knew it was perfectly true. If I had been responsible for her death it would have haunted me till my dying day. Also I think I would miss her in some way. We are both kind of outcasts. Daughter of a titan and a creation of titan. She is nice and down to earth and oh so, so beautiful. Woah where did that come from?

"Oh admit you know you would have." She said smiling at me.

"Ok maybe a little. But who says I wasn't a little insane in the first place." I said smiling back. She giggled at me. Pretty soon we were both laughing. We looked at each other in the dim lighting. Slowly but surely with both of our hearts pounding we leaned closer until our lips met. It was short and sweet before she pulled away looking at me. I could see something in her eyes but I wasn't sure what it was.

We sat in silence. Finally she stood up.

"I have to get some sleep. So see you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye. Good night." I said. I was sad and not sad at the same time that she was leaving. She had given me plenty of things to think about.

What was the real reason she wanted to leave? With Zoe nothing was ever as it seemed to be. I collapsed into bed and for the millionth time was out in a second.

"Well Mr. Jackson. You are on the right train of thought about Zoe. You must spread your field of attack. The Titans are not just in America. The rest of the world is vulnerable to attack. It is outside the Olympians control. Also those maps are not maps of above ground. Think below ground. Think about the most famous maze of all time."

Then I opened my eyes.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted as I pounded down the stairs. I knew what the maps meant.

"What?" she called from the main room of the Big House.

"The maps. I know what they mean." I said as I stopped next to her and the table that was covered in the info she had gotten.

"Look the maps don't make sense right? Well what's the one place that doesn't make sense and would allow them instant transport to everywhere in the entire world in a short amount of time?" I asked her. I saw the light bulb flip on in her head and her eyes widened.

"The Labyrinth." She breathed.

"Exactly. The Titans are trying to figure out how to navigate the Labyrinth." I said.

"But why?" she asked.

"It could give them access basically everywhere in the world in a moment's notice. They could move hundreds of troops in minutes. The strategies are endless" I said.

"We have to stop them. They could just pop up in New York and attack Olympus." She said.

"Yeah." I breathed looking at the maps. They still made no sense.

"But by looking at these they haven't figured it out yet." I said. "Get the squad together as well as Chiron and Artemis and the cabin leaders. NOW!" I said at the stunned girl.

I was looking over the maps when the people I had asked for ran into the room. Zoe had come with Artemis. She looked at me and I looked back but no words were spoken. I saw Clarisse glaring at me.

"Percy what's up?" asked Connor Stoll.

"I have figured out what the maps mean. The Titans are trying to figure out how to navigate the Labyrinth and the only way to do that is find Ariadne's String." I said. Everyone stood there completely shocked except for Artemis who was hardly ever shocked.

"We need to stop them." Said Travis.

"No shit." Said Luke under his breath.

"Daedalus. He is the only one who knows how to get to the String." Annabeth said.

"Well he is dead. So that won't work." I said to her.

""His soul isn't in the Underworld or Tartarus." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I know everything about the most amazing inventor of all time." She shot back at me.

"Ok?" I said. "Well we need to find his workshop."

Everyone agreed.

"I propose I lead the squad into the Labyrinth to find him and the workshop of Daedalus and the String." I said.

"No, If you go some of my Hunters or at least Zoe must go with you." Said Artemis.

"That's fine if just Zoe comes with us. Eleven is large enough." I said looking at Zoe as she glared at Artemis' back.

"We must consult the oracle. There must be a prophecy." Said Chiron.

"No Chiron. I don't want this to be planned out by someone else. We make our own choices." I said to him.

"Boy you don't know what you are dealing with when you do not consult the Oracle." Said Chiron his eyes flashing.

"Chiron, I respect you but I make my own destiny and am not budged by the words of an old woman. I am beyond that shit." I said my voice nearly raising to a shout.

"PERCY! DO NOT MAKE ME FORCE YOU UP THERE!" the old centaur bellowed. All of a sudden the room darkened. A metallic smell reached the nostrils of everyone as my angry boiled up to almost breaking point. I started to glow.

"Chiron. I am an anomaly. I make my own destiny. I only need the help of my friends. I refuse to be governed by something that comes from the gods." I said in a dangerously low voice. The centaur looked at me in something a kin to fear and respect. I looked over at Zoe who shook her head at me. I calmed down and the metallic smell disappeared. Everyone else in the room looked at me in complete unhidden fear.

"We need to go as fast as possible. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. How do we get into the Labyrinth anyway?" said Kaelie. She seemed to be the one affected the least.

"We should leave today in the afternoon or early evening if we can. I know where we can get into the Labyrinth." Said Zoe.

"How do you know?" I asked raising my eye brows at her.

"Long story involving a large tree, a monkey, and 1969 Ford Mustang." She said.

"I want to hear that story sometime." I said to her but she waved her hand at me. "But do we want to leave today?"

"You must. Time is of the essence here." Said Artemis.

"Alright then. Everyone start packing. We might be gone a while. Just pack light though. One change of clothes maximum. I clean clothes magically if need be." I said and everyone filed out of the room.

I walked out of the Big House and down to the shore line. I heard someone come up behind me and a whirled around. The god of death stood behind me.

"Hello Perseus." He said.

"Lord Hades." I said inclining my head.

"Thank you for watching over Nico. Bianca has her care from those in the Hunt. I admit I was skeptic at first but now I am glad she is somewhere where she can be safe and help out if she so chooses. I am again in your debt." He said.

"You are welcome." I said looking at him. I must have grown because I was only a few inches shorter than him now. "Is this how it will all end?" I asked him.

"We never know. We must look on the horizon for better times." He said. "But I share your concern. The gods still squabble on mount Olympus and Zeus is being stubborn. He will not let the gods fight because he is worried about the Ancient Laws." He said.

"Well they are the Ancient Laws. Every god must abide by them." I said.

"No that is not true. They are enforced by Zeus and no one else. You think the Titans give a crap abou the ancient Laws one bit?" he said.

"No."

"Exactly my point. Once he gives us the go we will fight alongside you." He said to me.

"Thank you Lord Hades."

"It's the least I can do. Now I-

"Percy! Come on you need to pack." Said a small voice from behind us.

Nico had come running down the hill towards the shore but stopped dead when he saw his father there.

"Hello Nico." He said.

"Hello Dad." Nico squeaked.

Then to my surprise the god walked over to the little boy and gave him a big hug. I smiled as I watched them then started to walk up the hill towards the camp. I wanted them to have a father son moment without me.

I walked over to the entrance to my room and picked up the few things I would need and then walked out the tables to eat breakfast. I saw to my surprise the Hunters and Artemis herself sitting at the table that was placed there for them in honor. They were all leaning in and listening to the goddess talk.

My eyes landed on the Aphrodite table where Kaelie was sitting not talking to anyone and just staring off into space. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I am just thinking." She said.

"You better stop I have heard that it is quite dangerous and overrated." I said with a grin on my face. She smiled but continued to stare off into space.

"I am just worried that we might not all come out of the maze alive." She said.

"I worry that every day. That none of us might make it through." I said looking at her.

"I am serious." She said finally turning to look at me.

"I am too."

"Sorry I just kind of unloaded. I am scared Percy. For once in my life I am scared of what might happen." She said looking at me.

"I am always worried. Just a little less when I am relaxed." I said to her. She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder, her black hair failing over my shoulder.

30 minutes later I was listening to Chiron giving a speech to those who had remained at camp. He had already Iris-Messaged the leaders of the other camps relaying the news and getting information on the stability of the camps. Apparently the only camp that was having any difficulty was the camp that had set up in Baltimore. They had run into monsters the moment they had gotten there. They had fortified themselves in a vacant lot and were repelling attacks ever few days. Annabeth's brother Marius who was running the army had sent a few more soldiers there to help out. Chiron kept talking but I was spacing out and concentrating on a sign language conversation between Luke and Annabeth. I looked away and saw Zoe and the Hunters watching Chiron. Artemis was nowhere to be seen.

"-and may you all have the best of luck." Finished Chiron.

Everyone stood and walked away from the tables. I signaled everyone who was coming to group up.

"Alright we are leaving in about an hour around 1pm. Zoe is going to get us to the entrance she knows of so we will be able to get into the Labyrinth. We might run into some nasty things and we might be down there for a while since time moves differently down there. Be prepared for anything. Meet you at the garage in an hour." I said to them. Zoe followed me as I walked away. Before she could speak I turned around.

"Zoe. What do you need?" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Ok. Talk." I said pointedly.

"I am leaving the Hunt after this is over." She said.

"Have you asked Artemis?" I said to her turning around my attention entirely on her.

"Yes. And she understands. She said she could not have asked for a better lieutenant." She said proudly.

"Look Zoe" I said turning to face her from my walk to the Big House. "I don't know how to put this other than bluntly but am I the reason you are leaving the hunt?"

"What? Why would that be the reason?" she said.

"Well let's think maybe because you kissed me?" I said sarcastically.

"Well…. That's different. It's not at all because of that or you. I told you all my reasons already."

"Alright." I said not believing a word of it.

She turned around and walked off. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the garage and found Charlie Beckendorf there working on one of the cars.

"You ready Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was nervous so I got here early." He said.

"We all are bro. Don't sweat it." I said. We talked for a while and before long everyone was there and we were leaving.

"I am driving." I growled.

"I call shotgun!" shouted Thalia.

"Can you actually fire a shotgun?" I asked as she climbed into the seat next to me. Everyone was piling into the back of the Delphi Strawberry van.

"I can now." She said smiling at me. She isn't hitting on me is she?

We drove into the city and I started asking Zoe directions because only she knew where we were going.

"Left here. Keep going and take the right and that red light." She said. "Now stop here."

We all got out and Zoe went over to an apparently abandoned building and pounded on the door and shouted something in some weird language. It opened and a small man poked his head out. He said something back and she shouted back at him. This went on for a moment then she gestured to us to come in. We followed her into an empty building she then walked over to one of the walls and was about to put her hand on it when a hiss came from one of the dark corners.

"Oh you are not going in there." The hissing voice said. A scaly woman who had a tail like Medusa with two whips in her hands slithered out from the shadows. Before we could re act the whip shot out and grabbed Zoe. She was pulled towards the lady and then had a knife at her neck. She tried to get out of it but the woman's grip was too tight.

"Who are you?" I asked genuinely curious but also scared shitless.

"I am one the Gorgon sisters." She said sweetly. She was fingering the knife and looking at Zoe's throat hungrily. I saw Nico looking at me then at the woman and then the knife. I saw Luke fingering a small knife in his hand which he looked like he was itching to throw. Kaelie had her hand on her gun.

"Shit." I muttered. Then three things happened at once. The woman started to drag the knife across Zoe's neck, at the same time Luke threw his knife and Kaelie fired her gun.

The woman stopped dragging her knife across the huntress' neck and dodged the bullets flying in her direction. Then we all pulled out our guns and started to fire at her as Travis and Connor threw a knife after knife at her. She dodged every bullet and knife. Then the whips flicked out. Kaelie's gun was snatched from her hand and thrown in a direction no one knew. Luke was tripped up and landed on the ground screaming in pain from a burn mark on his leg. Annabeth bent down to tend to him. She flicked the whip at me and a grabbed onto it and yanked it. It snapped but not before the other one flipped me over.

I saw Zoe as I was being flipped run over to the wall she had been originally standing at and pressed her hand to it.

A symbol on the door glowed blue and it opened. I got to my feet and blasted the snake lady with energy. She was knocked off her feet giving us enough time to jump through the door and close it.

The door shut and we heard the screams of anger from the lady as the door slammed shut and we all went into the pitch black.

"Well now wonder that guy didn't want us to go inside." Said Zoe. We all laughed. Luke moaned.

"Shit someone take care of him." I said.

"I got it. If I could see." Said Will.

"Right. Sorry." I flicked my hand and a ball of light appeared above me illuminating the corridor. It looked like the inside of a subway tunnel. Graffiti lined the walls. I looked into the gloom that seemed to press on us.

"Well guys we have a bit of walking to do." I said. Luke moaned again but this time in pleasure as Will gave him some nectar.

He slowly got to his feet. Then said the thing that was now on everyone's mind.

"How the hell did that thing know we were going to be there?"

Cliffhanger sort of. I needed to write another chapter because I feel bad and because tomorrow I am climbing a mountain. So I won't be writing tomorrow. I tried to slow this chapter down a bit and make it no move so fast. I want everyone who reads to post a review and tell me what they think.


	9. Chapter 9

"The spy. That's the only explanation." I said. Everyone nodded.

"But who?" asked Luke.

"I don't know. The only people that were there were the cabin leaders, us , Chiron, and Dionysus." I said.

"Why were the cabin leaders still there anyway?" asked Travis.

"They weren't sent out because they were needed for a few days to get briefing about what they needed to do. They are the one that will be leading the camps so they needed some extra instruction." Said Annabeth.

"Well I highly doubt it's any of us." I said. "I mean come in you all have done enormous effort to fight the Titans. So why would you being working that hard against them and trying to do stuff for them? It wouldn't make sense."

"So it must have been one of the cabin leaders." Connor said.

"Ha Connor you are getting smarter. What a concept?" said Thalia. He tried to punch her shoulder but he missed.

"He is right though." I said. That put a damper on the conversation and everyone stopped talking.

Walking through the gloom wasn't fun. It was dark and sketchy. I could see Zoe looking around her bow drawn and an arrow knocked. Annabeth was helping Luke who was still hobbling from the burn on his leg. Nico was walking silently next to the Stoll brothers who were whispering to each other so only they could hear it. Charlie had slung his gun around his shoulders and had pulled out the doubled bladed axe he favored. I had slung my gun as well and was holding Riptide at my side. We hadn't encountered anything amazing since we had jumped through the door way.

But now we had. We walked through the tunnel opening which revealed a huge cavern. It was tall enough that we couldn't see the top but we could see the stalagmites and stalactites coming from the ground and hanging from the ceiling. There was a lake in the middle of it that took up most of the floor of the cavern.

"There is a path around the side." I said to the others.

We started to walk around the lake. It was eerie with no ripples and nothing disturbing the surface. The light I had followed us just a few feet above us. We walked around the lake and came to another tunnel entrance which split into two tunnels but it was guarded by a man with two faces.

"Janus." I growled. I had some experience with this particular trickster.

"Well hello Percy. I guess you must make the choice now." The right face said smiling at me.

"Tunnel choice is like choosing which socks I am going to wear." I said.

"Oh but this is different. One leads to certain death the other is the direction you wish to go." The left face said.

"Well how do you know it's the way I want to go." I asked.

"Well you don't want to die do you?" said both faces together.

"You are the god of choices aren't you? The one where one face always lies and one always tells the truth." Said Annabeth.

"Well you are not wrong." Said the faces. "So Percy let us discuss this choice. And the one you will have to make eventually."

"I choose the left tunnel. And what choice are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Oh you will know when the time comes. The choice will decide the fate our the world and the life of the one you care for the most." The left face said. Then a flash of brilliant light and a woman stood before us. She was pretty but had a haughty gaze. This was the woman I had seen calm Zeus.

"Lady Hera." I said inclining my head as my other companions sank to their knees. Zoe gazed in disgust at the goddess.

"Janus. Do not make trouble. Shoo." She said waving her hand like she was flicking something off a table.

"Yes my lady. We are so sorry." The faces cried and he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Hera turned to us with a smile.

"Well sit. Let us have lunch." She said brightly.

We sat and out of nowhere picnic baskets appeared. Inside was a collection of sandwiches for all eleven of us. I looked around and saw that Hera was not popular with us. Thalia, Zoe, Annabeth, and surprisingly Charlie were glaring at her like they would like nothing more than to attack the goddess. But they all sat and started to eat. The meager supplies we had brought were nothing like the meal she had for us.

"Lady Hera what do you want?" snapped Thalia.

"Oh touchy, touchy my dear. Just because I tried to kill you a few times does not mean you should be so snappish with me." She said clicker her tongue at the daughter of Zeus. I could feel the air grow electrified and my hair on the back of my neck stood up from the static charge building up in the goth teenager. Luckily Nico reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down but still glared at the goddess.

"Now you must find the workshop of Daedalus." She said to us.

"You don't say?" The Stoll brothers said to her in perfect unison.

"My, my. Aren't we all a little snarky today?" said Hera her eyes flashing at us. I could sense her temper rising.

"Look what did you really come here for?" I said.

"I came here to ensure that what I want to happen happens." She said.

"What do you want to happen?" I asked insistently.

"I want you to succeed. In all your adventures. And a piece of advice on this one is to seek Hephaestus. He might know what happened to the old inventor." She said smiling.

"I am on one adventure right now, what else is there?" I said glaring at her.

"Oh I don't just mean this one. I also mean the one involving a certain young lady who is in the-

"Ok that's enough." Zoe snapped out. I guessed the last words of what Hera was going to say. But luckily she didn't say them.

"You demigods have been rude one to many times." She snapped as she turned her gaze to Zoe who glared right back at her. "Do not count on my help in the future. Maybe I have said too much already."

She disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn. Another god we pissed off." Said Thalia who was glaring at the spot the Queen of the Gods had vanished.

"Well who cares?" Nico said out loud. We all snorted in agreement.

"At least she left the food behind." Said Kaelie who was still eating a sandwich from the baskets.

"Well there is that." I said.

We ate in the darkness only broken by the light of the orb. I sat in front of the tunnels concentrating on them intently. I had to make a decision on which to follow and I was concentrating heavily. So hard was I concentrating that I did not hear Zoe walk up next to me until she spoke to me.

"That was close." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What Hera said."

"Yeah, kinda. Good of you to step in before it got awkward." I said. I looked over at Kaelie as I said this and saw her glaring not at me but Zoe. I looked away hoping she hadn't seen me.

"Yes. So what are we going to do about it?" she said hopefully.

"Look Zoe can we get through this first before we get all personal?" I asked. She looked hurt but nodded her head and I went back to my concentrating. Then I caught it. A gust of wind came down one of the corridors and brought a stench to my nostrils. It smelled like a forge.

"Well everyone there is a way out of this. It's through here." I said to everyone.

"How do you know?" asked Will.

"The smell. And yes I am very sure and no I am not insane." I said.

"Ok then follow Percy." Said Kaelie smiling at me. She walked up to me and put her arm around me

"Oh and Charlie you might meet your dad along the way." I said. He walked in a stunned silence.

We walked down the tunnel I had suggested and since nothing scary popped out at us I guess it was the right one. Finally we walked into a cavern that had a fire in the middle and smoke rising from it. The forge was on a raised piece of stone in the middle of it. On the stone was standing a huge man. He was jacked but looked like he had been run over by the biggest car you ever seen. The clang of his hammer resounded throughout the cave. Sparks flew and fire erupted with each strike.

"Well demigods it is nice to see your kind again." The man said gruffly from his forge. He had not stopped working the metal.

"Lord Hephaestus." I said. This time I bowed because I respected this god. Charlie gazed up in wonder at the god who was his father.

"Hello son. How are you?" the god said stopping his work and gazing at Charlie. "come up here and let me have a look at you my son."

I could see Charlie trembling and almost crying. I could tell everyone else was envious. No godly parent called them by that title. Charlie walked up the spiraled rock as we watched from the bottom of the spiral.

"Well you have grown since I last saw you. Well let me see what you can do with a forge. Finish this for me would you?" he said smiling at the giant of a kid. Charlie unslung his gun and rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the heavy hammer with ease and began pounding out a rhythm on the bronze with it. This went on for a while only broken by Charlie putting it back in the hot fire and working the bellows. Every now and then Hephaestus offered a suggestion to the demigod but never looked angry or disappointed. On the contrary he looked elated at the work his son was doing. Finally after what must have been about an hour the god stopped Charlie's hammer swings and smiled at him.

"You are a true smith. You have the skill of a son of mine." He said and pulled Charlie into a hug. The broke apart and Hephaestus walked down to us at the bottom of the stone spiral.

"Now what do you want? I assume it has to do with Daedalus doesn't it?" he said to us.

"Yes. We wanted to know if you knew how to get through the Labyrinth so we could his workshop and tell him not to give Ariadne's String to the titans." Charlie said.

"Alas I have not heard from the inventor for many a year. I do know a way that might help you get through the Labyrinth but be aware I am not sure it will work." He said to us with a sad look.

"What do we need to do?" I asked quickly. I was quick to do anything that could get us through the maze and reach the workshop of the inventor.

"Easy now boy. I need you to go to my forge on Mount St. Helens. I know someone other than me has been using it. Even though when I go there no one is there it has been used. They can tell when I am coming but they won't know whoever they are when you are on your way there." He said.

"We can do that." I said. It didn't sound that hard.

"Here is something that will get you to Mount St Helens. It won't be able to get you to the workshop though. It can only go to places I have been so don't get your hopes up." He said handing Charlie a metal disc which turned into a spider and started to walk down the tunnel.

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus." I said.

"Thank you my boy. And Charlie. Do come by my forge sometime on Mount Olympus. With all the fuss I am usually there now so you can learn some tips. Then you will teach those to you siblings." He said. Charlie smiled, nodded, and turned away to follow us into the gloom again following the silver spider.

It quickened its pace when we got closer to it. Before long we were in an all-out run. It was hard with our weapons and gear. It was a while that we were running then the spider jumped to a wall and tapped on it. The blue triangle I had seen on the wall in the chamber that we had jumped through while fighting the snake lady.

The wall opened to reveal a small and narrow passage way. I looked at it then at everyone else who nodded to me to go through. I bent down and walked through. I came out on a ledge over-looking a forge. Working at the forge were dog like creatures. Telekhines. There was also a demigod. He was handling a black piece of metal that he was dipping into the forge.

"Good job. Now simmer it in the oil and blood again." Said one of the telekhines. The boy took the blade out and I heard an audible gasp from Zoe. I turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That is the blade of Kronos' scythe. He must be rising again." She said.

"Actually he is. I never told you but I went on several quests before you came and I ran into Kronos once. He was in this coffin. I didn't actually see him but he spoke to me." Said Thalia.

"How did I not know this?" I asked.

"You never asked so I didn't tell. And I thought you knew." She said.

"Fair enough. Who is the demigod?" I asked her hoping she knew. I was not disappointed.

"That is Ethan Nakamura. He is a son of Nemesis the minor god of revenge. He is really powerful because Kronos has been giving him bits of his power." She said.

"I am guessing you ran into him as well." I said looking at the Asian boy in front of the forge holding the scythe.

"Well ran away from not run into. He is basically the leader of Kronos' army besides the other titans. He is really hard to defeat. I only defeated him one and that was because he was getting shot by paintballs form some centaurs.

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Alright fair enough." I said turning my attention back to the forge. About fifty telekhines had walked into the room. Then another fifty. And another. I then heard them start to chant. Words of dark power flooded my ears. The scythe glowed red. They were infusing the scythe with Kronos' power.

"Shit." I said under my breath. "Alright everyone go back to Hephaestus and tell him what we found. I need to stay and destroy the scythe. We can't let it reach Kronos or the scythe's full power." I said.

Everyone started protesting at once.

"Look I am the only one who has enough power to defeat this Ethan kid and destroy the scythe." I said.

"You can't defeat him and 200 telekhines." Said Kaelie staring at me with her eyes wide.

"I can. No go on get out of here." I said. Kaelie walked up and kissed me and then left. Everyone backed out of the passage. Everyone except Zoe.

"Percy you don't have to this." She said.

"I have to. I was literally made to stop the titans and Kronos." I said.

"Percy-

I cut her off by kissing her. She stopped talking and kissed me back.

"I thought you could use that from me. No go on. Get out of here." I said. She left looking quite stunned.

I turned my attention back to the forge. I stood up and morphed my hand into a giant claw then pulled my gun out with the other. I jumped down and then all things holy and satanic broke loose as I unleashed the fury of my power.

I swiped three telekhines into dust with my claw and then emptied my clip into six more. I threw the gun aside as I heard shouts and saw the demigod turn around. He wore black armor and carried a spear and a sword. A few more telekhines jumped me and I lost sight of him. I morphed again and slice through them with blades that were once my arms. One telekhine jumped from some height at me put he was impaled then torn in half by me. Then the Ethan kid was there. He swung his sword and I blocked it. Then his spear came at me. I cut it in half and punched him in the face. He stumbled back giving me time to dissolve 8 more telekhines. They were everywhere. I was blasted off my feet by a ball of energy that had come from the kid. I flew through the air and was able to come to a landing on the wall. I was hanging there from a claw I had dug into the stone. I morphed my other arm into a high powered machine gun and let loose. Bullets spit out at a ferocious rate. Telekhine after telekhine was dissolved. The demigod I was fighting had to take cover. What I was not expecting was for him to throw another ball of energy at me which missed but hit the stone above me and made me drop to the ground and roll away as stone fell to the ground. I morphed again and my arm became a blade again. I jumped at him and he dodged. His sword came down but was blocked by my blade. I flipped over him and stabbed at his back before he had time to turn around.

He was able to dodge out of the way though. We had been moving around so much that the telekhines were not able to get to us. I kept hammering on him with ferocious speed which he kept up with but I could see him tiring. Then he did a nasty trick. He locked my blade with his then punched me in the nuts. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a thick Asian accent.

"Perseus Jackson. I am the Master of Weapons and the Lord of Fear and Destruction." I said as I got to my knees. His sword was at my neck.

"Well it's time for you to die Perseus Jackson." He said. He started to drag the sword across my neck as the telekhines approached.

The time stopped. The world froze and the man in the suit appeared.

"Well you are quite the hero Mr. Jackson. And my instructions well. I can't have you dying now. This is only the beginning of what you must face. I can't let you die. So unleash your power and destroy the scythe and this boy." He said. The time unfroze and I knew exactly what to do.

I slid under his sword and punched him in the stomach. I ran over to the forge where the scythe blade sat. I grabbed it and snapped it in two with all the strength I could muster. A shockwave blasted out and destroyed the telekhines but only knocked me off my feet. The cave started to collapse but I still wasn't done. I summed my remaining energy and let it ripple off me.

Wave after wave hit the cavern. Then it all came back to me and then exploded with the force of 50 pounds of C4. The cavern was blown to bits but I was not sure about the boy as I was catapulted into the sky. I remember falling and wondering if the others had gotten away safely before the implosion.

I woke up with a woman standing over me. The only thing that could describe her was beautiful. She made Aphrodite look ugly and every girl I had ever seen look like a horse.

"Well what do I have here?" she said to me and then I blacked out.

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I groaned as I felt my sore muscles protest at the movement.

"Well this is interesting." Said a voice. This was not the same voice I remember on the beach. I sat up even though my muscles were still leading a revolution against me.

I saw a black man sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was muscular and from what I could tell, tall.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are on the Floating Island." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Epimetheus." He said.

"Like married to Pandora Epimetheus?" I asked. He laughed.

"That is how people remember me now? No I am not. She died many, many years ago. She was a mortal after all and I could not gift her immortality." He said.

"Then who was that woman I saw?"

"That is my immortal wife Calypso. She is that daughter of Atlas. Like me she has been exiled to this island for her deeds." Epimetheus said. As if on cue she walked in. She walked over and sat in the titan's lap.

"Well look who is awake." She said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Sore in all sorts of places but awake and even better alive." I said. She laughed and so did Epimetheus.

"Theus can you get me some water?" Calypso asked.

"Sure thing." He said. He got to his feet and walked out. She looked at me with a gaze that made me feel slightly embarrassed.

"What happened?" she said.

"I was in a fight and I let loose a shockwave and it threw me out here." I said.

"Where and why?" she said.

"Mount St. Helens and because someone was re-forging Kronos' scythe." I said. She gasped and out a hand over her mouth.

"Why are you here?" I asked as she calmed down.

"Theus is here because of Pandora. I am here because I supported the Titans in the last war." She said without shame.

"Why did you support them?" I asked.

"Because they were family. Theus knew the gods would win because of his brother but he was exiled here anyway because his wife was too stupid to know other-wise than to open that pithos."

"But the titans are evil." I said ignoring the part about Epimetheus.

"Why do you support the Olympians?" she asked slightly defensively.

"Because I was made to and because those I love support them. They are like…. Family to me now. Not the Olympians but their children." I said.

"Exactly." She said.

"Do you still support them?" I asked.

"I regret my decision but I will not openly side against them. Mostly because I have not been in contact with them in the last few thousand years." She said. "I can't openly go against them anyway."

"Ok." I said. Theus walked back into the room carrying a jug of water. He handed it to Calypso who handed it to me. I drank gratefully from the jug. Instantly I felt better.

I pushed away the sheets and got out of bed. I was shirtless but I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I walked out of the room I was in. I was standing on a moonlit beach. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I looked out across the sea and into the night. I heard Theus walk up behind me.

"How do you ever get tired off this place?" I asked.

"I don't." he said simply.

"But you are in exile." I said turning to face him.

"Well it's done me good. I always wanted to get away from my brother and the rest of my family and the Olympians. I have always just wanted to settle down and live my life the simple way." He said.

"What about Calypso?" I asked.

"She enjoys her time here. I hope she does enjoy it with me anyway." He said looking at me. We walked around the beach until we came to a crater.

"Did I make this?" I asked.

"Yeah you did! Luckily we were sitting just over there so we were able to get to you before you stayed there too long." He said pointing off in the direction we had come.

"Damn I am sorry." I said. We walked back to where Calypso had set up a table. There were three plates as well and a large meal on the table. We sat down and began to eat. Dinner was so fun. They had a better sense of humor than I did. I ate and ate for quite some time until I was sleepy.

I had grown to like these two people and I was sad that I would have to leave. But why were they punished? More importantly why do I fight for the Olympians when they exile people like this? It's my duty that's why.

"Percy when are you leaving?" Theus asked.

"I don't know. When will I be able to?" I asked.

"You could leave today." He said. "Your wounds have healed well enough."

"Would you mind? I mean I can come back and visit you." I said.

"Ha. Once you find this island once you can never find it again." He said.

"But why?" I asked.

"The Fates are cruel beings. They send people here to torture us with the past." He said.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause offense." I said.

"It's fine. But do not forget us." He said. He stood up from the table as Calypso watched us. He led me to the shire where a raft was. It was made from logs strapped together.

"Tell it where you want to go and it will take you there." He said.

Calypso hugged me and I stepped on it.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said loudly and clearly. The raft moved away from the beach and I waved to the two figures on the beach and they waved back as I drifted away from them.

Time seemed to slow then speed up as the raft drifted on the water. Then the fog lifted and I was drifting on the water in front of the shore of Camp Half-Blood.

I hopped off and onto the shore of the camp. I ran up the hill and past the cabins and into the arena. I stopped at the top to watch as Chiron spoke.

"We must presume that Percy is dead. He has been gone two weeks already. In the short time he was here he brought farther than we could imagine. I hope that he-

"Likes your speech? Well you would be happy. I do like it." I said loudly so that those who were there could hear me.

"OH MY GODS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" shrieked a voice. Kaelie came out of nowhere and tackled me. I could see tear marks on her face.

"The Floating Island." I said. She asked me for details but I refused to give them. I walked over to Chiron as the squad jumped after me.

"Welcome home my boy. You have caused quite a ruckus on Mount St. Helens." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well they evacuated everyone in a 50 mile radius because the volcano is active. Typhon has stirred in his slumber." He said.

"Well shit. I guess I should watch it now. But now I need to get to Hephaestus because he told me he knows the way through the maze." I said as I was mobbed by the squad. Everyone pulled me away before I could breathe. I saw Zoe through the cracks in the raging bodies crying with happiness.

I looked away and managed to fight out of the bodies without injuring anyone.

"Everyone shut up." I bellowed.

"We need to go back to the Labyrinth and find Hephaestus. We have completed his task. And now we need to find our way through the Labyrinth." I said.

Everyone groaned but I waved my hands.

"Get your lazy asses moving ladies. We need to go!" I shouted at them. "We need to get back to the Labyrinth. I don't want to fight that thing again. Is there another way?" I asked.

"Yes. There is an entrance in the camp." Said Chiron.

"Why did you not tell us?" I asked.

"Because of the spy." He said.

"Fair enough. How do we find it?"

"Follow me." Said the old centaur.

"Alright. Everyone get your gear. Let's go." I yelled.

We followed the centaur up the hill to Zeus' Fist. He then pointed to a gap in the rocks. I poked my head down it.

"Yup that's the Labyrinth. I will see you soon Chiron." I said clapping him on the shoulder. He smiled and hugged me and then I descended into the gloom of the tunnels once more.

Ok I lied I wrote another chapter. On my hike I was able to think about what I wanted to write a lot so this was pretty easy. Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. My mind kept wandering back to the Floating Island. They were so happy there but so alone. All they had was each other. They had heard nothing of the outside world in thousands of years. It also wandered to Zoe and Kaelie. I could say that I liked both of them equally but I would be lying. I like Kaelie but she wasn't the same as Zoe. She wasn't as down to earth or in the same lane as me. Me and Zoe were more similar than me and Kaelie could ever be just based on who we are. The silence was broken by the sound a hammer against steel and the smell of fire and smoke drifted over to me.

"Lord Hephaestus." I called out in the cavern as I walked into it my friends coming up behind me. Charlie was looking up at his father in awe as he wielded his hammer. I reached up and closed his mouth for him as he was not going to be doing that anytime soon.

"My boy! You have returned! I thought I had sent you to your doom!" he said. He stopped his hammering but instead of looking at me he waved at Charlie who smiled.

"You did not. But I want to tell you what I found there. Telekhines. They were reforging the scythe blade of Kronos'." I said.

"They were reforging the Soul Reaper?" he said agahast.

"Yes. There was also a demigod there named Ethan Nakamura who was assisting in the process. He was extremely powerful and I had to bring down the ceiling on your forge. I am sorry." I said hanging my head.

"It is nothing. A few less telekhines and a powerful demigod as well as the blade of Kronos' evil weapon are a fair trade for one simple forge." He said waving his hand.

"My lord will you uphold your end of the bargain now?" I asked worried I had offended him.

"Of course. What you want to do is get through the Labyrinth, yes? Well in the old times Theseus was aided by a mortal woman who had clear sight." He said.

"Ariadne." I said.

"Indeed. She was able to help him through the Labyrinth with her clear sight." He said.

"So we need to find a mortal with clear sight?" I asked.

"Exactly. Alas I do not know any." He said sadly.

"I do." Squeaked out a voice in the back. I didn't even know Thalia could squeak.

"Percy, do you remember the boy I met on BART in San Franscico when we were trying to find Artemis?" she asked.

"What the ginger kid with the instrument?" I asked.

"Yes him. He has clear sight. It's about out of the way but if we were able to get to him and find an entrance to the Labyrinth we could get through it and find the workshop." She said.

"Do you even know where he lives and will he help us?" I asked looking at her completely ignoring the god.

"Yes and I don't know." She said.

"How have you stayed in touch with him?" I asked.

"I got his phone number." She said simply.

"Yeah well no shit but I thought you weren't allowed to use phones." I said.

"Well if we are in Camp Half-Blood they already know where we are so it doesn't really matter does it?" she said.

"Fair enough." I said. I turned back to the god.

"Lord Hephaestus can you get us passage to the Bay Area?" I asked.

"Yes. Here take on of the spiders again and it will show you the way out. You will find transportation waiting for you. It will get you there today." He said.

We all thanked him and I caught the spider he threw to me. I put it on the ground and I scuttled off us just behind it.

"This is what he meant by transportation?" I asked out loud when we found to statues of angels on a small park with a note to us that told us this was our ride. They were about 20 feet tall and had large wings

"Automatons dumbass." Charlie said and walked over to one of them. He reached to one of the feet and pressed on the pinky toe. A blue sign glowed brightly and the angel came alive. He looked down at Charlie who quickly pressed the other angel's toe and it awakened to. They looked at him as if asking for instructions.

"Take us to- Where do you want them to take us?" he said to Thalia.

"Tell them to drop us off at the Caldecott Tunnel. He lives in Berkeley so we should be able to find after that nor problem." She said.

"Alright angels. Take us to Berkeley California." Charlie said loud and clear. The angels suddenly scooped us all into their palms and then we were flying in the air.

"I told you the Caldecott Tunnel." Screeched Thalia at Charlie.

"Well you said he lived in Berkeley so I thought it would be faster if I just said there." He shouted back.

"Whatever." She said.

The flight was intense but quick. We were speeding over the land in a blur. I saw the Great Plains disappear behind us and the Rockies in front of us draw closer. When it looked like we were going to crash we shot straight up and then started to go right over them. We passed them and shot right over Utah and Nevada. The Sierra Nevada's zoomed closer but like we had done with the Rockies we shot up and over them. Over the California valley and onto the coast. I saw hills of dead grass fly beneath us and then finally I saw towns. I hoped no mortal could see us because they would a shit if they saw two flying angels.

We flew over a BART station and right into the heart of Berkeley. The Angels dropped us on the side walked next to a book store. The mortals didn't even notice that we or the angels were there.

"I love the Mist." Breathed Nico next to me.

Thalia looked around and then at one of the street signs. She smiled and then walked past the bookstore down the street. I, to this day think the angels knew where this kid was because as we walked down the street a kid with reddish brown hair walked out of s building and Thalia yelled.

"Hey Lester!" she shouted. The kid turned around did a double take and then cocked his head to the right.

"Thalia? What are you doing? And why do they have swords and guns?" Lester asked in rapid fire speak that sounded like he had a machine gun tied to his mouth.

"Yes it's me. I need your help. And because its self-defense. Guys this is Lester Hawkins. Lester this is Charlie, Will, Kaelie, Zoe, Connor, Travis, Nico, Luke, Annabeth and that's Percy." She said pointing at us in turn.

"Does this to do with the whole monster thing you told me about?" he asked.

"Yes. A lot to do with that." She said. He smiled at her and then she walked next to him and put her arm around him.

I looked back at the other who had my look of confusion on their faces. "Either she has is seducing him into helping us or this is normal." Connor said.

"Nah can't be normal how would she find the time to get out here?" asked Travis.

We all walked about 10 feet behind them as they talked. Thalia was laughing when they turned a corner into a building. Again we followed. We walked into an apartment building. The bottom floor was just a room with an elevator and a door probably leading to a basement. It could not hold all of us so we made two trips up. The kid told us the floor. Apparently he and Thalia deserved a private elevator as they got in together and let no one else in. I got stuck right in between Kaelie and Zoe who were both looking at me for some reason.

When we got to the top we could tell which door was Lester's because it was open. We could also tell it was his because when we checked it we caught Thalia and him making out passionately.

"OY THALIA COME ON SERIOUSLY?" I shouted. They sprang apart and Thalia shrugged.

"Fine." The goth teen said. Lester was standing there blushing seriously.

"Alright sit down. Make yourselves comfortable. What exactly do you need from me?" he asked.

"Well do you remember what I told you about the Greek gods?" asked Thalia too sweetly to be normal.

"Yes?" he said.

"Well we need help with that. From you because you are a mortal with clear sight." She said.

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to help us through the Labyrinth." She said. He choked on a glass of milk he was holding.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"we need your help to get through the Labyrinth." She repeated. Annabeth was rolling he eyes when I looked at her.

"You mean like the big maze thing?"

"That."

"Oh. How long will I be gone?"

"Anywhere between a day and a week."

"Can you guarantee I will survive?

"No."

"Okay, I will go. Two weeks is when my parents get worried. They are alcoholics and do a lot of drugs so they don't really notice when I am gone. I would like to come back alive though." He said. Thalia hugged him. I saw Will, Travis, and Connor do fake puking motions.

"Aren't you a little scared?" I asked.

"Um yeah. But I don't know what it's like so I can't be too scared. I am guessing you guys know what to do since you are still alive." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"Are we leaving now? How do we get into the maze?" he asked.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us." I said.

"Um nope never seen an entrance to a maze that shouldn't exist." He said sarcastically.

"Oh my gods you guys are stupid." Said Annabeth. She turned to the boy who was sitting on the couch. "Have you ever seen a blue triangle anywhere? Like a glowing blue triangle?" she asked.

"That symbolizes the entrance to the Labyrinth?" he asked.

"Yup."

"No fucking way." He said grinning.

"What's up?" said Thalia.

"I do believe that I have an entrance to the Labyrinth in the basement of this building." He said smiling. He stood up as did we all but he didn't go out the door. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a handgun.

"Desert Eagle .50." he stated brightly. He also grabbed a clip and then stuck then gun and the clip into his pants.

"Make sure you don't shoot your dick off bro." I said. I saw him click the safety on.

We followed him down a set of stairs I had not noticed and apparently neither had anyone else. We came out in the room we taken the elevator in. He walked to the basement door and inserted a key he pulled from his pocket. We walked into a dark room. At first I thought it was the Labyrinth but he flipped on a light and I saw a room filled with junk.

He walked over to one of the walls and began to study it intensely. He then put his finger onto a part of it. Immediately it glowed blue in the shape of a triangle. But it didn't open.

"I have never been able to get it open." He said shaking his head.

"Well it needs a half-bloods touch baby." Said Thalia walking over to him and putting her hand on the spot he had just removed his from. Again the reactions from my friends were of amusement and disgust. Also the door glowed blue, the entire thing. It then opened with a soft click and revealed a dark tunnel.

"Well lets crack on then." I said as Lester stuck his head in. we all drew our weapons and walked in.

"Wait what are we looking for in the first place?" Lester said.

"The workshop of Daedalus." I said to him. I conjured the ball of light and it bobbed above my head.

"The inventor? That's awesome." He said.

"Yeah it is now can you tell us which direction to go." Annabeth growled.

"Woah touchy, touchy. Yeah it's this way."

"How do you know?" snapped Annabeth who clearly did not like being called touchy, touchy by Lester.

"I can feel it." He said.

"Great." She muttered. We all walked after the mortal as Thalia ran up to him and again put her arm around him. We walked for a while in a straight line until he took a sudden right then a left. As we kept walking I could not shake the feeling that we were not alone in the corridors. None of us were speaking but I could swear I heard hisses form the walls as if something was following us. We kept walking but then I tensed. I had actually heard something and everyone else had heard it to. Lester pulled out the weapon he had. Shit I had forgotten to give him celestial bronze bullets. Then monsters jumped from nowhere so fast I had no time to react as they had already put weapons at the throat of my friends. Lester was looking at the dracaena that had him in a grasp in pure terror. He struggled but she held him firm.

The worst part was when the demigod from the forge walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" Ethan Nakamura asked slyly. He walked over to Zoe.

"A Hunter? Well, well, well." He said as he stroked her cheek. She moved her mouth lightning fast and bit his finger. He yelped and pulled it back.

"Fucking whore!" he shouted holding his bleeding hand.

"Fuck you." She said.

"Well this is some interesting company you keep Perseus Jackson." He said his black eyes boring into mine. "A mortal, a hunter, and an assortment of demigods who could easily be killed. Not people a person of your power should associate himself with. They are below you Jackson."

"As Zoe said fuck you." I spat at him.

"Well then. Bring him to the stadium!" he commanded to the monsters holding us. Three Cyclops had to wrestle Charlie from breaking free but when the subdued him he let them take him.

We walked a little ways and then came to a chamber that was much bigger than the cavern I had met Hephaestus or Ethan in. It was an arena. I saw monsters cheering from seats that rose above the ground of the arena. They cheered and jeered as a giant fought a centaur. The centaur was armed with a bow. He shot arrows at the giant which punctured his skin. But instead of blood spilling out sand that was gold spilled out. The giant laughed as he lunged and scooped the centaur into his hands. He looked at the crowd who all put thumbs down. The giant squashed the centaur in one hand and it exploded into bronze dust. A Cyclops who was standing on a podium in the seats shouted

"Anteus wins."

"Come on Ethan. Give me some real fighters. Only if one beats me shall I let you pass." The giant shouted.

Ethan shouted back "Anteus I bring you 12 fighters. If they cannot best you we will leave you in peace." Shouted Ethan from where he stood next to us. I looked at him in horror. I had heard about this giant. He was the son of Mother Earth and so long as he touched the ground he could not die.

"Ah you like to give me sport boy. Let's hope these prove more of a challenge then the other creatures you have sent to defeat me." He said smiling.

"Oh they will my lord. They will." He said leering at us. I looked at everyone who was still in the bind of being threatened with knives.

"What weapons will they use?" shouted Anteus.

"Only the weapons we carry." I shouted as Ethan opened his mouth.

The giant laughed and brought himself to a readied stance. Ethan closed his mouth and glared at me. The monsters holding us let go but just as quickly I saw bows raised from across the arena at us.

"Well you guys don't take chances." I said to the Asian boy.

"No we don't." he said. He and the monsters backed off and a gate closed in front of them and behind us so there was no escape.

"Alright guys we can't kill him because that what they want. Maybe if we found a way to hold him prisoner we could demand something from him or we could destroy the entrance on the other side and get out." I said to them. "But be aware this isn't even close to the size of Kronos' army. But I do want to know what they are doing here."

"Alright." Everyone responded. We fanned out hoping for a way to go around the giant man. He must have been 30 feet tall and was built like a body builder. He had a necklace of human bones around his neck.

Suddenly he lunged at Luke but he was able to avoid the grabbing hands. He was able to bring his sword down on the hands of the giant as well. The giant roared in anger. He then swiped his hand at Luke who jumped back. I then grabbed my gun and let loose a spray of bullets at the giant. He looked at me and the gun and roared.

"Modern weapons? Ha they will have the same effect as all the others. No effect at all." He bellowed. I took his advice and sheathed my gun and morphed my arms. I jumped through the air with intent of testing my weapons to see if they would have effect. All I was able to do was be target practice for an Anteus bitch slap and I was sent flying. I heard a scream of rage from Kaelie and I saw her jumped at Anteus in a frenzy and fire everything she had slicing at him with her sword and fire her gun. I hit the far wall and slid to the ground in a daze. The only reason I survived was because I was more energy than flesh. I got to my feet still dazed and let out a war cry. I ran at the giant. I was halfway across the arena when I saw the giant swing his arms again and send another person flying

Kaelie.

I saw her fly and hit the wall. I immediately ran towards her. I got to her as she hit the ground with a sickening crunch. I slid into the ground next to her. I grabbed her head in my hands.

"Oh please don't be dead. Please, please, please." I muttered. But I knew it was too late. Starry eyes looked up at me as I cradled her head. I could see that she had broken her neck and back from the fall. My eyes tiered up but I would not let myself cry. Not because I loved her because I didn't but because I knew I could have saved her. I turned to the giant who was dealing with the Stolls who were using there brotherly fighting skills to infuriate the giant. I stood up and all the rage I felt spilled out.

My body began to glow red and I flew a few feet off the ground. I held my position and then shouted.

"over here fat ass.!" I bellowed my voice magically enhanced. I gather energy at my hands and the directed it at the giant. A purple beam shot at him and hit him in the chest. He writhed as his skin boiled and bubbled. He was lifted off the ground and then slammed into the wall of the cavern. My energy then turned red and I blasted at him with renewed force. It hit him in waves now and kept him up against the wall. There was so much energy that it encased his body and stayed in that position. I had trapped the giant.

I released the energy and fell to the ground landing on one knee and let forth a shockwave which shook the cave. I have a habit of bringing down caves I thought to myself as chunks fell from the ceiling. I heard Ethan shouting and saw my friends running toward me. I turned around with murder in my heard and grabbed Kaelie's body. I blew open the gate that stood between me and freedom. I stayed outside of it until everyone had run through.

We kept running down the corridor following Lester who was in front. We kept on running until we came to a doorway.

"I think this is it." Said Lester.

"It better be." I said. I was still enraged my Kaelie's death.

The door opened as Lester touched it and we walked inside. The room was a cluster of half-finished contraptions and laptop computers. I say a coffee mug sitting on the table that said Egineres and nerds are one and the same!

"Where the hell is Daedalus?" I asked out loud.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot to mention this guys. But I am Daedalus." Said Lester's voice from behind us.

CLIFFHANGER! Well I am about to go to a Big Bad Voodoo Daddy concert and its gonna dope as fuck. I will update as soon as I can. Bye everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Alright please REVIEW. I like having feedback on whether I am a good or bad writer. Here is the newest chapter. Oh and there will be a lemon in this chapter. It will not be as graphic as some I will put in later because this is the first but there will be some really graphic ones later.

"What how? OH MY GOD THAT MEANS I DID STUFF WITH AN OLD DUDE!" Thalia said screamed.

"I look your age, I act your age, I am pretty much your age." He said.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" SHE SCREECHED.

"Does it help that I actually loved you?" he said. No response.

"So actually how I this possible in any way, shape, or form?" I said. I was still holding Kaelie's body which I put down to attend to the astounding fact that had just been released to me.

"It's a long story." Lester who is now Daedalus somehow said smiling at us.

"We have time unless that army survived the cavern which I highly doubt." She said.

"Well it began when I was chased by Minos. I had to escape into the Labyrinth. By that time I knew I was dying. The only way I knew I could protect myself from Minos was to live forever. Minos was out to get me. I knew it. Well everyone did. He was haunting my dreams and so was my mother Athena. She thought I was the bad guy." He said sadly.

"But you were fighting Minos. Who is evil." Said Annabeth sinking to her knees.

"Yeah. That's why I don't have a good relationship with mother. She branded me a renegade son of hers. She no longer admits that I was a product of her thoughts. But I did the only thing I could do to survive. I tied my life to that of the Labyrinth's. I live as long as the Labyrinth does. I have complete control over it. It is me and I am it." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know what you wanted. And I still don't really know." He said.

"We want to find a way to keep the forces of Kronos from using the Labyrinth to move their forces all over. They could strike key areas that would lose us battles and even the war." I said.

"Well. I am not loyal to Olympus. But neither will I side with Kronos. Why should I work with you?" he asked us. We all were silent for a moment.

"I did not think you would be able to come up with an answer. I will not work with you. I will not allow myself to be controlled by the Olympians as you have allowed them to do to you." He spat.

Instantly I felt rage gripping me. I jumped at him and hit him across the face with my right fist.

"I am not controlled by the Olympians. I do my duty to those who created me. I am not a demigod. I am more powerful than you could imagine." I growled at him as I held him to the ground with my arm.

He laughed. "You only think that. But they will use you for their own ends." He said.

"Will you not help us just because those who are related to you?" Annabeth asked. Everyone else had been silently watching the proceedings.

"Ha remember my mother does not admit I am of her thoughts. No not even that will convince me." He said laughing.

"Do it for me." Came a soft voice. I didn't even know it was possible for her to make a sound like that. All of a sudden Daedalus' face softened. He looked at her and then back at me. I could see the gears in his brain working. I could also tell that he really cared about Thalia. Then his face sharpened and his eyes narrowed.

"You just you were disgusted that you had done things with an old dude." He said. Thalia took a deep breath.

"I… was wrong. I don't mind and I really do love you." She said. I turned around and saw Connor, Travis, Charlie, Luke, Will, and Nico look like they had eaten their own puke. Zoe just looked on in silence her face a mask.

"Now don't just say that because I am holding the balance of your world in my hand." He said looking at her.

"I am not." She said.

"Suuuuuuuuuure." He growled.

"I AM NOT!" she yelled. He didn't seem convinced. He was still smirking. Then he stopped when she walked up to him and kissed him. The thousands of years old dude turned 16 year old was stunned . then he picked her up swung her around and was kissing her back.

When they broke apart Daedalus looked at me. "I will help you only because of Thalia. That's the only reason." He said.

"Alright." Now you said you can control the Labyrinth. Can you make sure only we can use it?" I asked.

"No. But I can make it accessible from certain places only." He said. He still looked dazed and Thalia was glaring at the group of guys behind me with a look that was sure to murder them if it went on any longer.

"That won't help unless you give people the power to navigate this place." I said.

"I can't do that. Look the best I can do is close all the entrances off except for a few." He said.

"That will work." I said. "By the way is there anything else we should know about you?"

"Nope."

"Alright. We need to get to camp. We need to let Chiron know and to bury Kaelie." I choked.

"Ok." He said. He walked over to a cabinet that was standing next to a desk that had three computers running on it. Opening it and revealing a gun cabinet he pulled out a shotgun. He grabbed a couple rounds and fitted them into the loading chamber. He then snatched a few boxes of them and stuffed them into a backpack. Also along with this he equipped a back sheathe and slid a ruby red two handed sword into the sheathe. Its pommel had a skull that had red eyes that left traces through the air. It glowed slightly. It seemed to be leering at me. I picked up Kaelie and looked at the old now young inventor.

"Ok let's go." He said. We all strode over to the door we had come through and walked out into the tunnels. He led us down a passage way, up a flight of stairs, and then through a door. Suddenly we were standing right next to Zeus' Fist in Camp Half-Blood.

"Lucky. You can go anywhere in a few seconds." Will muttered.

"Damn right." He said.

I then led the way to the Big House where Chiron was sitting pouring over a couple of maps of America.

"Chiron. We found Daedalus." I said.

"Excellent! My boy where is he? Has he agreed to help you?" he smiled.

"I have actually." Daedalus said walking forward and offering his hand.

"You look different." Chiron mentioned not taking the inventor's hand.

"It comes with being immortal and a master of the Labyrinth." He said smiling.

"Chiron. We need a shroud. Of Aphrodite." I said looking at the body I had in my arms. She had only been dead few minutes. We had only gotten away from death a few minutes ago.

The smile on the aged trainer faded as he finally noticed Kaelie.

"Oh Percy I am sorry." He said. He clopped over to a cabinet and pulled out a pink shroud.

"I am fine." I said lying through my teeth.

We all walked out to the campfire and built a funeral pyre. It took time but I relished the work. I finally placed Kaelie on the wood and laid the shroud across her chest. I then placed the sword she had died fighting with and the gun next to her. I then turned them to wood so they would burn with her. I took a box of matches that Charlie offered me and we all watched in silence as the pyre burned. Is that what they done for me when they thought I was dead? Sit in silence watching a pile of wood burn in honor of me? I had no shroud after all. I thought about Kaelie and how long I had known her. I had really only known these people for a few months and they already felt like my one true family. I would die to defend them but I had failed with her when it mattered most. My eyes watered but I again held back tears. Several of the young campers had walked into the area and stood with us in honor of the Asian warrior. We stood out vigil for hours until the sun had gone down and risen again. During that time my companions and the other campers left one by one until I was the only one standing there as well as Zoe. She walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She then stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. I did not react but stood my vigil as the sun rose in the sky like a great red disc. I finally walked away with that same feeling of murder in my heart.

I found every in a semi-circle around a sprayer of water. Daedalus was looking at the water in earnest as was everyone else. Thalia had her arm around him.

"Look we are under heavy fire. They just don't stop coming. We might be able to hold them off if reinforcements come but Hephaestus cabin is too far and no one in Baltimore and Colorado can help us. The camp in Kansas isn't responding to us at all so I think they must have been overrun. We need help now Chiron." Said an urgent voice. I recognized it as a girl from Demeter cabin. Katie Gardner. She was in charge of that camp. I heard what sounded like artillery thundering in the background. Suddenly a particular loud boom went off and Katie turned around. She yelled something that sounded like get in your foxhole dumbass! "Look I have to go but anything you can do right now would be great."

The Iris-Message closed and I turned away from it and began to ripple.

"What are you doing?" everyone asked as they saw me.

"I seem to have forgotten what I am capable of. I need to blow off some steam. I will meet you at the camp. Daedalus can you take them through the Labyrinth?" I said.

"Yes."

"I will see you there." I growled. The ripples grew until I released the energy and I teleported to the camp.

It was in a state of complete disarray. I saw demigods hiding in foxholes away from the artillery. Apollo campers were firing arrows. I saw a couple of hunters shouting at some campers trying to get them to fight. I looked through the trees and saw a host of monsters fighting with the last dregs of the campers defense. Nature spirits were trying to help but were being killed off in droves by the artillery.

I turned in the direction of the monster host and began to run. I ran fast as I could. Shells fell around me and shockwaves tried to throw me off balance. But nothing could stop the murderous rage I felt. I had let my friend die. And she died thinking I loved her. I kept running jumping over corpses of campers I had probably met and knew but I still ran. I met the host in spectacular fashion by using the force I had gain through running to send a hell hound flying into the horde knocking over some them like bowling pins. I morphed and became my arc of destruction. Too long had I been growing weak bringing down my powers so I did not feel different but if I was to win this war I needed to unleash my fury upon the host of Kronos. I sliced through double digits of monsters in single swipes. I was soon covered in bronze dust. I used all my powers to destroy all the monsters.

I jumped in the air and used all the force I could muster to cause an earthquake. It shook the ground and monster fell over and disintegrated from the size of the earthquake. I then let myself go. I became pure energy like I had at Mount Orythys. I let destruction roll over the host and they few still fighting demigods who had the sense to flee before they were boiled by my presensce. I destroyed monsters in droves. They could do nothing as I blasted through them. Then I was hit by a ball of energy. I looked expecting to see Ethan there. I was hoping to so I could finally kill him. Instead a man in full battle armor stood before me. He radiated power like a titan. Probably because he was one.

"I am Krios and you will not kill me boy!" the man shouted. His voice reverberated in my head. I let my power blast in to him. But his power held mine at bay. Kronos must have been giving him strength for no one could withstand Fear and Destruction. I dropped to the ground and blew him back with a shockwave. I looked up and growled. My growl turned into a bellow of sound as my voice was magically magnified. I reached up in the air and my power swirled around my hand forming a war hammer that could squash a man in one hit. My power then formed an avatar that was ten feet tall that resembled a shimmering black and red man. Krios laughed and took on his true form. He shone with silver light and he pulled a war staff and twirled it. I jumped at him as soon as he showed his weapons. I raised the hammer and swung it at him as I neared him. He dodged the hammer but not the shockwave I again used as I did battle with the titan. We fought back and forth for what seemed like hours each of us trying to get the upper hand. I received as many injuries as I gave. The titan held me at bay but could not withstand me in full after a while. I could see him tiring but I was fueled by rage,.

I swung at him but was blocked by his staff. He jumped in the air revealing a weakness and I took advantage. I hit him in the side and he was blasted away and created a crater in the field we were fighting on. All monsters had been killed by our true forms but the artillery still pounded around us.

He jumped at me and hit me full on in the face. I hit the ground hard. He twirled his gnarled staff and stabbed the point at me. I rolled out of the way and brought my hammer to the party he had invited it to on his face. He flipped over and I got to my feet. Nothing was supposed to be this difficult. I stood up and ran over to where the titan had fallen. I picked him up and started to choke him. I felt the murderous rage in me grow stronger. I threw him to the ground and raised my hammer over my head. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Any last words Titan?" I growled with my teeth bared. He stayed in his true from until the very end. My hammer was brought down on his face which exploded in golden ichor. The titan was finished.

The bruises I had received throbbed painfully but I paid them no mind. I jumped into the air and with my true form I threw my hammer imbuing it with power at the battery of artillery that were still dealing their heavy damage on the campers that were still alive. I let it fly and it hit the ground in the canter of them all. It blew up and watching as it flattened the trees around it. I then blasted the spot with all my rage. The ground lit on fire and I did not let up until it was charred and blackened with my magic. I returned to my normal dark haired self. I hit the ground and stood to my feet. The flames crackled around me but the guns were no longer pounding. I formed another hammer and held it in my hand.

"This is now my weapon of choice. It's just too much fun." I said out loud to myself.

I turned around to walk back to the camp. The rage I felt still burned but it was little more than a small flame now. I had let my steam off and paid them back in full. I felt stretched out in a good. Like I prepared myself for a long run. I had let myself become destruction. I was no longer as weak as I had been these past few months. I had brought myself to the level of the other demigods when I was able to accomplish so much more. Nico was able accomplish more with me as well.

I walked into camp and ignored the stares of the campers who had pulled themselves together. I found my friends standing at the center looking at me.

"Little late aren't you?" I asked.

"We got lost when we got out of the Labyrinth." Zoe supplied for the rest of the group. Daedalus nodded grimly.

"Great." I said. "Well I just sent a message that clearly stated we are a lot more powerful then they think we are. Prepare for an attack much bigger than this at another camp or even this one" I said to the campers at large.

They all looked at me strangely.

"Well tell the other camps what happened! They need to know what happened." I said. Campers started to rush around shot orders to those under their command. I had built the campers left into a work frenzy.

I walked over to the group that was standing in front of me.

"You will all need to go to separate camps. All of you are the best fighter and you will be needed elsewhere. I will call you when you are needed. Start deciding which camps you will head to." I said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nico.

"Sleep. I have used to much energy today." I said. I walked over through the frenzy of camper and over to the sea of tents. I found an extra one and set it up. I grabbed an extra sleeping bag as well and through it down in the tent. I flopped inside. It was a roomy tent so I took up as much as I could by stretching out. I tried to fall asleep but could not as the adrenaline that had pumping through me was still pumping through me. I started up at the tent listening to the sounds of the camp work. I turned over and over. The night came quickly as I stayed in the tent. I was still awake.

It was into the night that the camp started to calm down even the shouts of campers and nature spirits kept reaching my ears. It was also well into the night that Zoe drew back the tent flap and when she saw it was me. She stepped inside and ducked her head so she wouldn't hit the top bar.

"Zoe what do you need?" I asked.

"You look like you could use company." She responded.

"I guess." I said. I thought she was going to sit down but instead she gatecrashed my sleeping bag by slipping into it easily. It was not a tight fit as I had not zipped it up very far. She turned to face me in the bag. Her eyes shone as the light from the moon came through the tent fabric. At the same time we acted. Our lips met in a frenzy of tongues and moving bodies. Her lips were soft as I wrestled with them. She then rolled on top of me.

She opened the sleeping bag and tore off my shirt. She sat up and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just smiled and we carried on.

I lifted her hunter tunic over her head and tossed it in the corner. Now visible in a white lace bra she looked up at me to see if I approved of her. I saw the look and spoke.

"You beautiful Zoe." I said. She then started to grind her hips against mine. I grunted in pleasure and felt her get wetter than she already was.

Pretty soon we were both completely naked still kissing. I reached down and grabbed her ass and she moaned in ecstasy. I was fully aroused and my erection sat in between her thighs. She shook her thighs slightly with a grin on her face as I let my head fall back. She looked at me and then in that moment I flipped her over onto her back. Her bare core was completely visible so was the rest of her Persian body. I placed myself at her entrance and looked at her. She bit her lip and then nodded up at me. I slid home and felt her virginity break. She winced in pain but nodded at me to keep going. I went slow for a few thrusts then began to speed up. I kept looking at her in case she wanted me to stop but I received no such sign from her. She was still biting her lip and her eyes were closed. Then her eyes flew open. Zoe's eyes had rolled back in her head and she was moaning in pleasure. I began to pound her. She looked up at me with her mouth slightly open. She was moaning louder and louder still. We were going at it for what seemed like forever me thrusting in her and she grinding against me. I could tell she was getting closer by her volume. I pumped faster and I moaned as well. Then I felt her clamp down hard and she screamed. I could tell her breaking point and I finished within her.

"Again?" I asked.

"Please!" she moaned still in seventh heaven.

I entered her again and this time I was not as gentle. I pumped hard fast like a piston and she began to moan louder this time. We both we sweating a lot as we made love but it was no matter. Then she opened her eyes which had been closed and with a lot strength flipped us over so that she was on top. She then began to ride me. Up and down she went. We kept at it for a while until I moaned out loud. She started to throw her head back and let the sky hear her moans. I started to move against her when she went up so that she moaned even more. Then I tensed and so did she. I released my seed in her again and she then finished with another yell that made me smile in happiness. She collapsed on top of me shaking with me still inside her.

"Learned what you have been missing?" I asked smiling. She looked at me and instead of a smile she was glaring at me

"What I have been missing is love not a man's tool." She snapped.

"Ok, ok." I said backing off figuratively.

She snuggled against my chest and hummed a sweet melody as I slowly thrust ever so slightly into her. She smiled against my chest and fell asleep. I looked at her and moved her hair out of her sweaty face so I could see her.

I smiled to myself and knew that this would last a long time. I laid back on the sleeping bag and fell asleep just as my lover had done.

What felt like moments later I woke up and the sunshine hit me dead in the eye. I sat up because Zoe was not there. I poked my head out the tent flap and did not see her. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on quickly. I jumped and ran over Charlie who was still here.

"Have you seen Zoe?" I asked.

"Yeah she and Artemis left about an hour ago. For some reason Artemis was shouting at her and Zoe was crying. They went to Olympus." He said looking at me "Does it have to with the fact she went into your tent last night?"

"Yes." I said. I started swearing under my breath. I hated doing this early in the morning. I summoned my energy and I rippled. Then I disappeared and reappeared on Olympus. I ran up the main road so fast I broke the sound barrier. The main palace of the gods loomed above me and I shot in. The doors to the gods throne were locked and I blasted them open with my power.

I yelled at what I saw inside. Zoe was on her knees and Artemis was standing over her. In her hands was a silver sword. The sword was poised over Zoe's head and at my yell Artemis looked up and brought it down. It never reached it mark as I had acted by blasting the moon goddess with energy back.

"NO YOU WILL NOT PUNISH HER FOR WHAT SHOULD BE HER DESCISION. I WILL NOT LET YOU." I bellowed. The gods all jumped up and had their weapons at the ready. I walked over to Zoe who was crying softly.

"Come on girl." I whispered to her. The moon goddess had gotten to her feet and her faced was twisted in anger.

"Boy you have started something that you do not want to." She growled.

"Artemis don't do this please." I said.

"She betrayed me and her sisters by lying with you." She shouted.

"She was going to leave anyway!" I bellowed back. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Then her eyes traveled to Zoe.

"Is it true?" Artemis said.

"Yes Lady Artemis." She squeaked.

"You have still betrayed us!" the goddess yelled.

"I have. And for that I am sorry but I love Percy and I will not let my oath get in the way of me and the only man who has ever shown me grace, kindness or fairness. You yourself told me on the first day that you would support me if I ever met a man who possessed every good quality. And I have found one. The only one." Zoe yelled at her former mistress.

"So be it." Artemis said. "I remove you from your oath Zoe Nightshade. May this bring you peace and happiness in the days to come." The goddess said as she turned away and sat back on her throne. All the other gods had still not relaxed until me and Zoe had left.

"We have made an enemy." I said.

"We have indeed." She said. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you Perseus." She said.

"I love you too Zoe." I replied.

Well ok I did not think the lemon was anywhere near good. I tried to make it so the first one wasn't like just graphic sex and shit but like it was supposed to be kind of passionate for them. But I failed miserably so oh well. But I promise the next one will be quite graphic to satisfy those who have been asking for those two to bang.


End file.
